


Awakening The Spark

by Stiles_The_Human71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills was calm until the new girl came into town. Now, the pack might be dealing with another supernatural deadpool, Stiles isn't sure whether the loyal sheriff, Peter Hale, or Coach Finstock is his father, His mother came back from the dead, he's seeing Allison and Laura's spirit, he may or may not be the son of a witch/werewolf hunter and possibly a witch himself, and of course life just isn't complete without having to deal with serial killers and drug smugglers. Plus, there's the fact that the girl he is falling in love with might have six months to live and the only way to save her is to go on a killing spree of making human sacrifices, and Stiles is just one hundred percent done.<br/>The fact that he can barely control his abilities is not helping.<br/>And the pack wondered why he liked being human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
ROOM 302  
"Kirsten Blackwood?" Melissa said as she entered the patients room. She was still looking at the patient's chart as she closed the door behind her.  
"That's me." A voice said. Melissa looked up to see a young woman Scott's age lying on the bed. She was still in her civilian clothes wearing a black tanktop of pink birds that hugged her curves, pink sweatpants with the word "dreamer" in black on the side, and a pair of floral running shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands of hair falling in her face. She had black eyeliner that made her bright blue eyes pop and she had light pink lipstick on. Her skin was pale and smooth, and she looked like she had tried to worn concealer to hide how pale she was. Beside her was a young man that looked to be her father. Melissa recognized him as one of the new hospital staff.  
"Oh, Nurse Martinez. Are you the father?" Melissa questioned, looking down at her sheets again. There, by the parental consent form was signed 'Gregory Martinez'.  
"Yes." Nurse Martinez smiled, but it was the first time Melissa saw that he looked stressed out. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that looked like they haven't seen an iron in months. Nurse Martinez had just got hired less than a week ago, and all the staff were talking about how he was serious when it came to making sure he looked nice and professional, so seeing him in this state was worrisome.  
"I tried telling her to get in the hospital gown, but she refuses." Martinez said, rubbing his head and sitting on the small sofa next to the bed. The patient just groaned and avoided eye contact with both her and her father.  
"Ah. Well, if we are going to run more test then-"  
"No need." The patient was quick to say. "I'm fine. I don't even need to be here."  
"You aren't fine, Kirsten! You collapsed-"  
"You collapsed?" Melissa questioned. That wasn't on the sheet.  
Kirsten rolled her eyes, "Not the first time..." She mumbled. Martinez' eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
"Not the first time?! When-"  
"Dad, just chill out, OK?"  
"Chill out? How can I chill out when my daughter just told me it wasn't the first time she collapsed in pain-"  
"Wait," Melissa interrupted again, "You were in pain? How bad on a scale of-"  
"I don't know." Kirsten growled, "I've had it for a long time."  
"How long? Days, weeks-?"  
Kirsten looked up at her father, looking afraid of saying the answer, then looked back at her hands on her lap.  
"Do you want to answer a few questions-alone?" Melissa offered. She was 17, so she was still able to talk in private without a guardian according to the new California health law.  
Martinez stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead, "I'll be right outside, Ok?" He said in a comforting voice. Melissa could tell he was trying to shove all the anger down and not towards his daughter. He walked out, closing the door behind him.  
"How long have you had this pain?" Melissa questioned, taking a pen out.  
"Eight..." She trailed off as Melissa started to write on the patient's information sheet.  
"Days?"  
"Years."  
Melissa stopped writing and looked up at her. She was still looking down at her hands, but this time obviously trying to hold back tears.  
"Have you seen a doctor for this before?"  
She nodded and Melissa could hear her sniffle.  
"A couple times."  
"And what did they say?"  
She took a deep breath and looked up at Melissa. Her eyes went from a light blue to a dark blue.  
"I've had these symptoms for eight years. I've gotten pretty used to it. Sometimes it would get really bad, and I can't tell if it's the symptoms...or something real."  
"You think your pain isn't real?" She questioned, hoping she didn't have to sign a Eichen House release form soon. She wanted to avoid that at all cost.  
She bit her lip, "I keep trying to tell myself it's all in my head. Because theres nothing physical to prove that it's something real..." She trailed off, taking another deep breath. "Sometimes it would get really bad and dad would make me go to the doctor. Half of the time, we find out I would have something, other times it's nothing. The pain and the other symptoms get so bad that I can't tell..."  
"What do you mean, 'something'?"  
"I've had traces of e.coli before, but I didn't even know there was something wrong. Because at the time, I would barely hold any food down. I've had a cyst on my ovaries repture before too, but I didn't even know. The pain felt...normal."  
Melissa winced at that. She knew exactly what the reptured cyst inside someone felt like first hand. She felt like she was dying when she had it. She couldn't imagine having that pain for eight straight, long years.  
The fact that a seventeen year old is saying that felt normal was troublesome.  
"And other times you went to the doctor?"  
She shrugged, "They would say it's all in my head and that I'm making it up. Or that I need to lose weight."  
Melissa looked at her. She definitely had a flat stomach and probably even a thigh gap. She didn't need to lose any weight and in fact, was probably underweight.  
"When did a doctor say you needed to lose weight?" Melissa asked, a little harsher than she wanted.  
"er, that was a year ago. I went on a healthy diet and exercise plan, but sometimes exercise makes my symptoms worse. Which is why I quit my dance team..." She said the last part as if sad memories flooded her mind.  
"What are these other symptoms?"  
She bit her lip and sighed, "Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, shakiness...mainly. Digestive issues sometimes, er...it's mainly just the pain."  
"And what does the pain feel like?" Melissa asked, writing down the symptoms she told her.  
"Usually feels like a stabbing pain, followed by a sense of coldness in the area. Sometimes it feels like its burning, or throbbing, or whatever. I've had the pain for so long, I can't even say how much it hurts on a scale of one to ten."  
Melissa understood sense she had a few regular patients with chronic pain disorders, but she was so young, and even younger when it first started.  
Kirsten took another deep breath, "I don't need to be here, to be honest. I don't think...this thing will kill me. I just have to get used to it. I'm probably going to live with it for the rest of my life, and I...don't know if I care anymore. There's no test that will show what the hell this thing is so-"  
"Look, I'm not giving up on you."  
She shook her head, "You should."  
Melissa bit her lip and set the chart down, "I suggest maybe going to a pain clinic weekly at least, and coming here twice a month for a checkup sense the symptoms can't show you if there is something else wrong. Sense your father works here, the price won't be that bad. I work with a few chronic pain patients and I understand the frustration."  
They were silent for a moment, before Kirsten took a deep breath. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Just don't neglect your health, OK?"  
She nodded, giving her a soft, sad smile and started to stand up.  
"Oh no, I still want to run a few test before you leave, alright?"  
She groaned, "Fine."  
Melissa smiled, grabbed the chart and walked out.  
THE NEXT DAY  
BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL  
Stiles slammed the door to his jeep and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He groaned as he started walking to the front doors before spotting the pack near the bike racks. Lydia was talking to some new transfer student, and judging by her body language, it wasn't anything good. There has been a flood in one of the nearby schools - Forrest High - and the district decided it would be easier to split the students in large groups and send them off to different surrounding schools until their school was fixed. Beacon Hills High got a very small group of students because apprently the district thought they were 'highly unsafe.'.  
Still, most of Beacon Hill High students highly disliked the Forrest High students, probably because it messed up their 'flow.' Stiles didn't understand, because being in Beacon Hills this long he knew there was no 'flow.'.  
The new kid scurried away and Lydia went back to talking to Malia and Kira, smiling as if nothing ever happened. Scott was talking to Isaac, who looked really out of it. Melissa has been working on papers to try to get Isaac adapted. Apprentally, staying at Derek's burned down loft isn't really good for the poor kid.  
Scott spotted Stiles and waved and Stiles jogged up to them before accidentally body slamming into someone and hitting the hard concrete with a 'omph'.  
"Watch were you're going weirdo!"  
Stiles could feel Scott hauling his ass up as he watched one of his classmates - Jamiee - help the girl he knocked over. Stiles tried to help, but Jamiee swatted him away like a fly.  
"Sorry." Stiles heard the girl say. She had dark chocolate brown hair that was falling down in waves, and her eyes were the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen. Correction: The brightest normal, non-glowing blue eyes he's ever seen.  
Stiles smiled, "No problem." He said, before Jamiee grabbed onto the girl's wrist a little too tightly and stomping off.  
Stiles sighed, picking up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.  
"She's new." Lydia said, looking at the chocolate brown haired girl. Stiles looked back at her and agreed with a head nod.  
"She smells weird." Isaac said bluntly.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Now, now, Isaac, that's not very nice." Stiles sarcastically said as he started to head for the doors. Sometimes it felt like he was the parent in the pack.  
"No, she does." Scott continued for Isaac, "I can't tell if it smells..."  
"Sick or supernatural?" Isaac questioned. Scott nodded.  
Great. They just got back from spring break and they are already having issues.  
"She doesn't look sick to me." Kira stated.  
Malia bit her lip, still looking at the girl who was now talking to a bunch of lacrosse guys. Well, mainly Jamiee.  
"You're right. She does smell both sick and supernatural. Maybe she's both?"  
"Alright, alright." Stiles said, turning around to face them. "I swear to god if you go around sniffing her like you did at that game-"  
"Relax." Scott said, looking at Stiles with his serious alpha face. "We aren't going to."  
Stiles rolled his eyes in disbelief then turned around heading for the double doors. The warning bell rang and they all rushed to class.  
BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL  
FOURTH PERIOD - BIOLOGY  
Stiles walked into his fourth period and quickly sat down at his lab table. He groaned as he saw the board of what they will be doing that week.  
Presentation on Wednesday. Test Friday.  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of fourth period just as a familar chocolate brown haired girl walked in. She looked at Stiles, and Stiles awkwardly waved. He was surprised that she waved and smiled back instead of her rolling her eyes, like most girls do.  
"We are starting a new unit today, so you know what that means." The teacher said just as the class groaned. Every unit Mr. Walker decided to switch lab partners. Which was OK for this unit, figuring that Stiles last partner was even more anti-social than him and smelled like...  
Well, Stiles didn't know what he smelled like. But he smelled terrible.  
The class stood up and grabbed their things as Mr. Walker was pointing to where everyone was sitting.  
"Anderson with Lopez at table three....Stillinski with Blackwood at table four..."  
Blackwood? Who was-  
Just then as Stiles sat at Table four, the new girl sat down next to him. She gave him an awkward smile before grabbing her binder out of her purse.  
"You new here?" Stiles asked, grabbing his own pencil out of his backpack and his bio. notebook.  
"Yeah. Just moved here." She smiled at him. Her eyes were now a dark blue. Did they change color?  
Stiles smiled. "From where? And why here?"  
She smiled as if she heard that question a lot, "From Texas. And before you ask, no I did not ride a horse to school everyday." She dug her notebook out, "And my dad just got a job at the hospital."  
"Oh cool. Scott's mom works there." Stiles absentmindedly said, before realizing that she probably didn't even know who Scott is. "Oh, Scotts-"  
"Captain of lacrosse?" She questioned, smirking at him.  
"Yeah." Stiles said, wondering if she knew he was on the lacrosse team. It wasn't like he was really good or anything, but it did seem like she was interested in the lacrosse guys so...  
"Yeah, Jamiee pretty much told me who was on the team." She rolled her eyes.  
"Jamiee, huh? When did you start talking to her? I mean, you just got here, right-?"  
"Yeah, moved here last week. I actually met her when I was out shopping."  
"That's nice...I guess." Stiles said, looking down at his plain sheet of paper, then at the board of all the questions they had to answer. He groaned.  
"I'm guessing you don't like Jamiee?"  
"What? Oh, no it's not that I was just thinking about this bio project we have to do..." He trailed off, scratching his head. She laughed, and it sounded like music to his ears.  
She was super hot, and Stiles was surprised she was even talking to him.  
"It's alright. Jamiee is kind of an..."  
"Air-head?"  
"Yeah." She bit her pale pink lips.  
They were quiet for a moment as they wrote down the questions on the board that they had to put in there presentation.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask- what's your name?"  
"Kirsten." She smiled, pronoucning her name as 'cursed-tin'.  
"Stiles." Stiles said, waiting for her to comment on 'who names their kid Stiles?'. Instead what came was, "That's a nice name."  
"Really?" He asked, mouth dropped open. "That's a first."  
She laughed again, "Stiles Stillinski. Has a nice ring to it."  
He smiled and licked his lips. "Ah...thanks."  
They were quiet for a while again.  
"So, I'm not sure I will be here tomorrow. Do you think you want to come over and help with the project later today?"  
Stiles head jerked up. Did she really just say that? I mean, sure it's just for a project, but usually no pretty girl would actually invite him over. They would either make him do all the work, or attempt to do it themselves.  
"Uh, sure. Five o'clock sound good?"  
She smiled, "That's good. My dad will be working, you don't mind being alone, right?"  
His eyes widened. Was she teasing him on purpose?  
"Uh, no..." He trailed off, just as the bell rang.  
"Cool, see you later. Oh, here's my number just in case. Text me your name so I know it's you, OK?" She said, writing her number down quickly. "See you later!" She said, loud enough for all the students that were still in the classroom to hear before running off.  
Stiles grabbed the piece of paper and threw everything else in his backpack before running towards lunch with a smile on his face.  
BEACH GROVE APARTMENT COMPLEX - ROOM 105  
CRIME SCENE  
Sheriff John Stillinski walked into the apartment building, sighing as Deputy Martin told him what they found.  
"...body found in a circle of white candles, stabbed around 30 times...lost count...it's pretty grusome in there, Sheriff..."  
Deputy Martin was right. It was grusome.  
The owner of room 105 was a middle-aged cacuassion woman that was fairly well known around the apartment complex, but other than that was pretty anti-social and never let anyone inside her room. John understood why.  
Inside were hundreds of books. Some looked new while others looked to be thousands of years old. Some of the books she had bought, while others were like journals of spells and rituals.  
Her body was inside a circle of white candles lying on a chalk drawing on the hardwood floor of a pentagram and a double-bladed knife right next to her. Her head, however, wasn't even attached to her body. It was hanging from the ceiling fan that was obviously turned on after she was murdered given that there was bloody stains all around the walls and ceiling.  
John groaned.  
"Found a phone?" He questioned. This was the fourth murder sense spring break and John had a strong gut feeling that they were all connected. His deputies weren't too sure, given that there seemed to be murders all the time in Beacon Hills.  
But John noticed a similarty of all of them.  
The first one was of a victim found in his apartment. Autopsy report said he drowned in blood, but the thing was it wasn't his blood and there was no blood around him. There wasn't even blood on his skin, and it was like the guy didn't even open his mouth to cough the blood out. It wasn't even on his lips. Plus, there was a pay phone disposed in the guy's trash and the last text was sent by an untraceable number saying 'money transfer complete'.  
The second victim was of a female lying in her bed. All of her bones were broken, yet on the outside her body looked completely normal. Autopsy reports said she died in her sleep. Like the first victim, a disposable phone was found under her bed with a text that said 'money transfer complete'.  
The third victim hit a lot closer to home. Deputy Perez was found in his house in his living room with claw marks all over his body and a bullet through his head. A phone was found on the couch saying 'money transfer complete.'. His wife and kids were thankfully on vacation and didn't witness the murder, but then again, they had absolutely no leads.  
After the third victim, John went back to all three crime scenes to take a second look. He noticed the first victim had a sketch drawing of himself but with fangs. The second one had lots of books on dream interpretation and theories on entering people's dreams. The third victim, his deputy, had a jar of claws that John was pretty sure was werewolf claws.  
Now the fourth victim looked like a witch.  
John feared there may be another deadpool.  
"It was right outside the door." The deputy said, holding up a plastic bag with the phone that said 'money transfer complete.'.  
John groaned. "Finish processing the crime scene and meet back at the station." John ordered, turning around to leave.  
"Uh, sure thing, Sheriff." The deputy studdered as John stormed out.  
THE STILLINSKI HOME - 4:00  
Stiles pulled into the driveway a smile plastered on his face. He was excited to go to Kirsten's house tonight, even if it was just for school. She was hot and she seemed pretty smart, and Stiles would be dumb not to fall for her. He just hoped she felt the same way, but knew it wasn't likely.  
Stiles noticed his dad's crusor in the driveway as he jumped out and threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his duffel bag of his lacrosse gear.  
He entered the house, "Dad?" He called out, wandering through the kitchen. He threw his things down on the couch and walked up to his dad.  
"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" He questioned.  
His dad was drinking a mug of coffee and looking over a case file. He closed it as he spotted Stiles and sighed, taking his reading glasses off.  
"Wanted to ask you something, Stiles."  
Stiles stopped in his tracks. Did something happen? His dad looked like he hasn't slept in days.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on the stool across from him.  
His father sighed, "Stiles, I want you to tell me the truth. The whole truth, OK?"  
Stiles nodded, eyes a little wide. "Of corse." He gulped.  
"Is there another supernatural deadpool?"  
Stiles' eyes nearly shot out of his head, "What? No? I don't think so- why? What happened?"  
His father shook his head and sighed, before hesitantly showing him the crime scene photos. He knew he wasn't supposed to show him, but if this was supernatural related, it was necessary. He told him about all four of the murders and explained why he thought they might have been supernatural.  
Stiles gulped, "I'll make sure to warn the pack that there might be...another deadpool." Stiles rubbed his face and groaned. "I really hope not."  
His father took another sip of his coffee. "Me too. Just warn the others and be careful. Please, Stiles, just don't try to get involved. Let the adults handle this one."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "But, dad-"  
"No, 'but''s Stiles. Let me handle this one, OK?"  
After a moment of silence Stiles nodded, "Fine." He stood up and went to grab his things, "Just be careful, alright?"  
His father nodded with a smile, "Don't worry, son."  
Stiles smiled at him as he headed for the stairs before stopping, "Oh by the way, I'm going to go out soon. I have to work on a bio. project so-"  
"You? Doing a project? Stiles, I told you not to get involved. You don't have to lie to-"  
Stiles laughed, "Seriously, dad. She said-" He stopped, facepalming himself.  
"She?" he questioned, looking up at him with a smile on his face.  
"Er, I have to get ready." Stiles said as he ran up the stairs ignoring his dad's yells.  
KIRSTEN'S HOUSE  
Stiles pulled into Kirsten's driveway, taking a deep breath. He got out, fixing his red flanal shirt as he strolled towards the front door. He had texted her after practice earlier and she had sent him her address, but afterwards didn't respond, addings reasons to show that she wasn't actually interested in him and that this was just for school.  
He sighed then knocked on the door.  
The door opened to a man in scrubs. He looked at him oddly without saying a word.  
"Uh, is Kirsten here?" He hoped she gave him the right address and this wasn't just some rude prank.  
He smiled, "She's upstairs in her room. First door on the right." He said, then opening the door wider. Stiles stepped in, mumbling a 'thanks' before the guy walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
Stiles slowly made his way up the stairs. He found the first door on the right and knocked once. Then twice.  
He sighed then opened the door, "Kirsten? Uh, your dad let me in-" He stopped at the scene before him.  
Kirsten was in her bed sleeping, wearing sweatpants and a shirt that exposed most of her flat stomach. Her hair was a mess and majority of her makeup was off, except some mascara. She had pale lips and pale skin, but somehow, that made her even more attractive.  
Stiles awkwardly stepped closer, "Kirsten?"  
She didn't nudge, so Stiles tapped her shoulder. Then again. And again.  
She didn't move. In fact, didn't even look like she was breathing. Stiles awkwardly felt for a pulse, but she immediately woke up with a jerk.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh- sorry- You weren't waking up, and, and..." He closed his eyes, letting his face get red. "Sorry." He finally mumbled. He opened his eyes again to see Kirsten smiling at him as she straightened her hair with her hands.  
"Sorry, It's hard to stay awake at this time of day for me."  
"Ah." Was all Stiles could say. He licked his lips and looked around, "Sorry. Your dad let me in."  
"Oh, he's here?"  
"Well, he just left."  
She nodded and scooted to the end of her bed and let her feet dangle. She wasn't wearing any socks, and her feet looked cute.  
Stiles shook his head, trying to tell his thoughts to shut up. Because that was just too weird.  
"So, where should we start?" Stiles questioned, sitting on the desk rolling chair she had by her bed. She stood up and slowly walked to the door and shutting it.  
He could feel his heart beat faster.  
She groaned, "I hate biology."  
Stiles laughed, "Who doesn't?"  
"Biology teachers." She said in a serious tone. Stiles smirked.  
"True."  
She sighed heavily, "I already answered the bio. questions, so I can write them on the poster board and you can look up pictures to print?"  
Stiles nodded, then stopped. "Oh, crap. I forgot my laptop."  
"No problem." She stood up, walking over to him. She opened her laptop and bent over to type her password, her breast were right in his face. He could feel his cheeks turn red.  
"Here." She said, going to chrome.  
"Th-thanks." Stiles stuttered, and started looking for pictures.  
They were quiet for a while.  
"Ten pictures, right?"  
"Right. You ready to print?"  
"Uh, yeah. What do you think of these?" Stiles questioned, showing her all the pictures he found. She nodded, "I like. Here, just paste them here and click print."  
Stiles nodded and did as he was told. He clicked print and watched as the pictures went through the printer right under her desk. He grabbed them and sat down on the floor across from her. She grabbed a pair of scissors and handed him one, then taking a paper and helped him cut the images.  
After they glued all the pictures down they were finally done.  
"I like." She smiled, holding the poster board up. Stiles nodded, agreeing. She smiled at him then put the board next to her desk.  
"Want something to eat?" She asked.  
Did she want him to stay longer? Did she actually like spending time with him?  
"Sure." He smiled and followed her down the stairs. Stiles trailed behind, noticing the xbox and playstation in the living room.  
"You play?" He smiled, looking at the game consule.  
She opened the fridge and pulled out two mini microwavable pizzas. For some reason, he expected her to only eat healthy, like all the other popular kids seem to do. Her eating microwavable pizza was a lot hotter than he thought.  
"Yeah. Wanna play?"  
His heart seemed to forget how to properly beat. Did she really want him to stay longer? Or was she being nice? Did she like him as a friend, or something more?  
"Of corse I want to play." Stiles said, after a moment of forgetting how to speak. Kirsten popped a pizza in the microwave and headed towards him. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs.  
"I have a lot more games in the attic. We don't have much room downstairs for them." She said. They walked down the long hallway until they reached a door at the end. She opened the door and climbed up more stairs. He followed, letting the warm air in the attic hit him. She brushed some cobwebs from the entrace without thought and walked straight to a brown box.  
"I don't know which box it is." She mumbled. Stiles started to search in the brown boxes, trying to shake away the images of her playing Call of Duty in nothing but her underwear.  
She seemed to be getting hotter by the minute.  
Stiles stopped when he opened one of the brown boxes. Inside was a big brown old book with two triangles on top of each other, one of them upside down. In golden letters it said 'book of shadows'.  
Stiles remembered how Isaac, Scott and Malia said she smelled sick or supernatural.  
Fuck.  
Stiles was about to close the box and pretend like he didn't see anything when he heard Kirsten.  
"Oh crap, don't touch that-" Kirsten was in front of him, grabbing the box. Stiles jumped up, startled by her outburst. The box tipped over and the books came out with it. Stiles quickly tried to put the books back in the box, mumbling 'sorry's'. Kirsten grabbed the Book of Shadows just as he did and suddenly all he could hear was screams before his world went black.  
STILES DREAMS  
October 19, 1975  
Claudia was 9, Melinda was 12, Josh was 15 and Jessica was 17.  
"Mommy, when are we going to play with magic?" A little girl in a floral dress said. She had long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She smiled as she looked up to her mother who was fixing her hair into a braid.  
"Claudia, we don't play with magic, we practice it."  
Little Claudia rolled her eyes, "OK, when can we practice?"  
Her mother gave a pearly white smile as she turned Claudia around, examining the braid she just finished. "Soon, sweetie. I promise."  
Claudia smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.  
"Don't jump, you don't want to ruin your hair before we get to the mall, do you?"  
Claudia shook her head, but her smile still remained. Her mother pulled her into a hug, "Alright, go tell your sisters and your brother you're ready."  
Claudia nodded then ran out of the room to tell her two sisters and her brother.  
Later that day  
"Mommy, why did we buy all this stuff?" Claudia questioned, helping her mom hold one of the shopping bags. Her mother gave a small laugh, "You are the one that wanted to go shopping."  
"Yeah, but we don't get to keep it..." Claudia trailed off, giving up as she dragged the shopping bag instead. She watched as her mother frowned and took the shopping bag from her.  
"What do you mean? Of corse you get to keep it."  
"But the accident is going to ruin it." Claudia said so quietly that they barely heard her. In fact, if they were not witches, they probably wouldn't have heard her.  
"What?" Her mother stopped and turned to her. Her sister, Jessica looked at her with wide eyes. Josh rolled his eyes, thinking this was just some sort of prank, and Melinda looked torn between whether she should believe her or not.  
"What accident?" Her mother questioned again when Claudia didn't answer. Claudia bit her lip.  
"The car accident. The red truck..." She trailed off, looking away. There were tears in her eyes as the images flashed in her mind.  
"Why are you so creepy?" Josh rolled his eyes again, turning around to leave.  
"Josh. That's not nice." His mother said in a threatening tone. Josh just rolled his eyes again and avoided eye contact.  
"Come on, let's go." Her mother said, grabbing Claudia's arm as they headed towards the car.

They were almost home on a long road between tall trees when Claudia screamed. Her mother stopped immediately just as a truck drove past her at full speed right where she would have been if she didn't stop.  
"Stay in the car!" Her mother said, quickly getting out. She ran towards the truck that was slammed into a tree.  
A red truck.  
Her mother rushed towards the driver's side and quickly tried to check a pulse of the driver. His body was slumped over the steering wheel. Shards of glass were stuck in his head and sides. It was obvious he was dead and that there was no coming back.  
Her mother let a tear escape and took a step back, her hand covering her mouth in shock and her eyes wide.  
Screams pierced the humid night air, knocking her out of her shock. She bolted back towards the car seeing a huge, black figure rip the passenger door open. It's claws reflected off the moonlight. It's blood-coated claws.  
She couldn't see Josh in the passenger seat. Or Melinda in the back with Claudia or Jessica. She could still hear their screams for help and cries of pain, but she couldn't see them.  
"Hey! Over here!" She yelled, hoping to take the attention away from her kids. The beast looked towards her with blue glowing eyes.  
Her eyes widened. She has been a witch sense she was born, but she never thought something so...evil could exist in this world.  
The beast titled it's head and she bolted running. She could hear it chasing after her, even feel it's hot breath on her back.  
"divina celeritate" She mumbled under her breath as she felt her magic wrap around her body and her legs work faster. She could see the ground underneath her and the trees around her turn into a blur. She was now faster than the beast, but not fast to get away.  
She just needed the beast away from her children. She needed the beast to be distracted with her and not go with them.  
She could feel it's warm breath on her back again as it gained speed. Before she could try to run faster, she could feel it's claws dig into her sides and razor sharp teeth dig into her shoulder and neck. She let out a scream of pain as she stopped running, falling over in the process. She could feel the blood seep out of her wounds, and her children screaming her name. The beast turned to face them, but she let out a sob and it faced her again, biting deeper into her side as it feasted on her insides. She could hear the roar of the car speed off before everything went black.  
October 21, 1975  
Claudia wore a plain white dress, white flats, and a pearl necklace to the funeral. Her mother always told her that in most countries, people wore white to funerals. Unlike America, where people tend to wear black. Claudia looked at herself in the mirror, tears threatening to spill from her dark green emerald eyes. She refused to cry as she picked up the butterfly hair clip her mother gave her, and the deck of cards her brother josh gave her, planning on putting it inside the coffin with them.  
Josh died trying to protect them, and so did her mother. They died protecting them from the beast her grandpa called a 'werewolf'.  
Claudia always wondered if other supernatural creatures existed given that Witches were real, but she didn't want to find out like this. Not from Josh and her mother dying from the blood-thirsty creature.  
Claudia held back a sob as she heard a soft knock on her door. She turned to see Jessica. She was wearing a slim white dress, white flats, and a pearl necklace just like her.  
"You ready?" She said softly. Claudia could tell she was trying to hold back tears too.  
"No. Does it matter?" Claudia questioned, looking back at the mirror and flattening the wrinkles. She should of ironed the dress, but she didn't know how and she didn't want to bother Melinda or Jessica.  
"Come on." Jessica said softly as she gently held Claudia's hand and pulled her towards the doorway. Melinda walked out of her room, wearing a white shirt and white shorts, white tennis shoes and a pearl necklace. Melinda was never a girly-girl, so finding a dress in white on such short notice was probably hard for her.  
Claudia noticed that Jessica nor Melinda was wearing makeup. Jessica was visibly trying to be strong for her sisters, but Melinda let the tears flow freely. Josh and Melinda used to always hang out. Daily, in fact. They would always play house and board games, even though Josh was getting too old for it. He didn't care though, unless his friends were there.  
They all held hands as they began to head downstairs, but suddenly a spark ran through their arms and shocked them. They all jumped back, looking at each other with wide, sad eyes.  
"What was that?" Melinda questioned.  
Jessica bit her lip, "I don't know..."  
"Mom would know..." Claudia mumbled, looking away. "We were supposed to practice."  
They were all quiet again, until Jessica catiously took all of their hands again and headed down the stairs. "Come on."

The funeral was sad. They decided it was best for a open casket to show what the monster did to her mother and Josh. It was then that Claudia, Melinda and Jessica found out that not only do Witches run in the family, but Hunters that hunt the supernatural. Of corse, not any supernatural, but creatures that fed on the innocent.  
Claudia could feel the anger inside her, but she refused to let it show. She was a lady afterall, like her mother taught her. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted this monster - this werewolf- dead.  
After all the sad songs had played and they burried her mother and brother six feet under, a man pulled Claudia, Melinda and Jessica aside.  
"Grandpa." Jessica said through tears. She wiped them away with a tissue before burrying herself in a big hug with the man. Claudia didn't recognize him, so she figured Jessica had met him before she was born.  
"I'm so sorry for your losses." Grandpa said, only making the tears threaten their eyes even more. Jessica looked down and mumbled a 'thank you'.  
"Listen," Her grandpa said in a serious tone. They all looked up at him. "We're going to catch the beast that did this."  
"Thank you..." Jessica started, but Melinda soon interupted.  
"I can help."  
"What?" Jessica questioned, looking at her younger sister in shock.  
"I want to help." Melinda said again, looking at her grandpa with pleading eyes.  
Her grandpa gave a sad smile. He looked at the three sisters before sighing, "I can teach you all if you want."  
Claudia was the first to speak, "Thank you."  
Jessica took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "Thank you." She echoed.  
Their grandpa smiled then hugged the three of them. "I'll be over within the week to train, alright?"  
The three girls nodded before he walked off.  
December 3, 1975  
They had finally caught the beast. Grandpa had showed Claudia, Melinda and Jessica how to shoot arrows and guns and the uses of wolfsbane and mountain ash. So now, in the middle of the woods, they had trapped the werewolf in a circle of mountain ash.  
Claudia and Melinda cheered at their victory, but soon stopped as they watched the werewolf shift from beast to a boy Claudia's age.  
They all stared at the boy with wide eyes.  
"He may look like a boy, but he's a beast." Their grandfather said. He handed the arrow to Claudia.  
"You came up with the idea, Claudia. You do the honors."  
With shakey hands, Claudia grabbed the wolfsbane laced arrow. She aimed for the boy, ignoring her pounding heart and the tears in her eyes.  
"You don't want to hurt me." The boy said through tears.  
Claudia lowered the arrow, her lip trembling. "You killed my mother and my brother."  
The boy took a step closer, his hands raised in a defensive way. Claudia immediately aimed again, and the boy backed off.  
"It wasn't my fault, I swear! Some guy drugged me and...and...it was a full moon...and-"  
"He's lying, Claudia." Jessica growled under her breath. Claudia could feel the tears burn her eyes, threatening to fall.  
"Claudia? That's a pretty name..."  
"He's manipulating you." Her grandpa said from behind her.  
"But he's just a boy..." Claudia mumbled, lowering the arrow again.  
"I'm not used to these...abilities." The boy said, "Please, you have to understand."  
Claudia did understand. Ever sense her mother and brother died, she was always having short magic outburst. She would wake up levetating over her bed. She would accidentally kill flowers she would pick up, sometimes accidentally lighting them on fire. Her eyes would accidentally change to glowing colors of blue, purple, yellow, and other colors depending on her emotions. Usually they were a glowing blue for depression.  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I understand."  
The boy sighed with relief, lowering his hands just a little. "You're parents were friends with my parents..."  
Claudia cocked her head to the side, then looked over at her grandpa. His eyes seemed to sparkle with recognition.  
"You're Peter Hale..."  
The boy - Peter Hale - nodded. "Please...we don't want to start a war, do we?"  
"No.." Claudia trailed off, but her sister interupted her.  
"Who cares if he is a Hale? He killed mom and Josh!" Melinda yelled, her eyes flashing red. Claudia wasn't the only one having magic outburst.  
Her grandpa shook her head. "The Hales and Us have a treaty, Mel. If we break it...a war will start between all Witches and Werewolves in Mystic Falls, California."  
Melinda growled, "I don't care. Let a war start. Werewolves are pure evil anyway."  
Jessica placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mel..."  
Melinda shook his hand off and stormed off. Her grandpa took the arrow from Claudia's hands.  
"Your family makes one more mistake and we wont hesitate to kill all of you." Her grandfather told the boy. She never heard him sound so harsh, and it scared her.  
The boy nodded. Her grandfather took slow steps further then broke the circle of Mountain Ash. Peter looked afraid to move.  
"Go!" Her grandfather yelled, and then Peter wolfed out and ran as fast as he can.  
Claudia looked at the ground in saddness, wondering if she made the right choice. She felt her grandfather's hands on her shoulder as he sighed. "Don't worry, kiddo. You made the right choice. A lot less blood shed this way." He said, before making his way to the car were Melinda sat, her arms crossed over her chest. Claudia just nodded and let Jessica take her hand and lead her back to the car.  
June 1979  
Claudia was 13, Melinda was 16, and Jessica was 21  
Jessica got the call when she was in her Biology class. Her father was murdered by a werewolf, leaving Claudia and Melinda alone. She had immediately dropped out of school and rushed back to Mystic Falls, California and adapted her two sisters.  
She had enough money from her Pharmacutical job to help them both through school. She knew helping them was worth dropping out of college. Besides, she could always go back.  
She expected it to be easy, giving that she knew her sisters so well. They weren't that hard to handle, right? She's handled them all her life.  
Wrong.  
It was only two weeks after adapting them that she realized that it was going to be a lot harder than expected.  
She was sitting on the living room sofa reading the newspaper when Melinda stormed from the front door, backpack swinging from side to side from how fast she ran inside.  
"Jessie! Jessie!" She screamed. Jessica stood up fast, eyes wide in concern, looking over at Melinda to make sure she was ok.  
Where was Claudia?  
"Where's Claudia?" She asked quickly after examining Melinda was perfectly safe.  
It was then she noticed Melinda looked angry. Did they fight again?  
"I saw Claudia kissing Peter fucking Hale outside of school!"  
Jessica felt her heart sink. Did she just say Peter Hale? Doesn't Claudia know how dangerous getting in a relationship with that boy was? Sure, each family had done wrong, but the Treaty was close to falling apart. They were close to a war between Witches and Werewolves, and that wouldn't be good. Too much death would come from that.  
"What?" Jessie asked, trying to not show her anger towards Melinda instead. Melinda didn't seem to care, and instead shared her own anger with her.  
"She's fucking making out with the man who killed our mom and Josh!" She screamed, throwing her backpack down on the sofa next to her.  
"Language-"  
"You're worried about my damn language when I just told you she was making out with one of the Hales?"  
She had a point.  
Jessica groaned and rubbed her face, "Just let me talk to Claudia, OK?"  
Melinda looked like she was about to protest, but instead grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs.  
Jessica let out another groan as she made her way to the hall closet to retrive a map and some materials. She had no clue where Claudia was with the boy, and the only way to find out was a good old fashioned ritual.

Claudia could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. Her hands were sweating, and the fact that she was holding hands with Peter Hale was making her blush harder. His hands were bigger than hers, but it felt like her hands fit perfectly in his. His body was naturally warm, and he was muscular for a thirteen year old boy, but that was probably just because he was a werewolf. Still, it made him all the more attractive.  
"I love the woods." Peter said, his nose up in the air and his eyes closed as he breathed in the fresh air. Claudia looked at him, her own smile spread across her face as she studied his every feature. She blushed again when he opened his eyes to look at her.  
"Like what you see?" He smiled, showing a little fang. For some reason, Claudia loved when he did that.  
She giggled and looked away, trying not to blush. It wasn't working.  
"What you did in class today was funny. I liked it." Peter said, referring to when Claudia did a short spell to make a bully's pants fall off. Claudia giggled and blushed harder, "Thanks..."  
Peter smiled down at her, "You know what I think?"  
"What is that?"  
Suddenly, a car honk interrupted them. Claudia jerked backwards in shock, as Peter postioned himself in front of her for her protection. She felt more butterflies in her stomach, but soon realized who's car horn that was.  
Jessica.  
"Oh crap." Claudia said, fear visible in her voice. Her sister was so going to kill her.  
Jessica stormed out of the car, an angry expression on her face. "Claudia, get in the car."  
"But-"  
"Now." Jessica ordered, and Claudia gave Peter an apologetic look before rushing in the car.  
Jessica stormed forward to Peter, a finger jamming into his chest. "If you ever dare even touch her, I will come after you myself. I don't give a shit about the damn treaty, Hale. I will kill you myself, understood?"  
Peter looked torn between pissed off and sad, but instead nodded his head. Jessica turned around, jumped in the car and sped off.  
"jessie-"  
"Don't 'jessie' me, how could you?"  
Claudia bit her lip and looked out the window. She could see Peter still watching, just starring with those sad puppy dog eyes.  
"Answer me." Jessica ordered, and Claudia felt her hands shake. She felt the anxiety, the depression, the anger all mix inside her, but most of all she felt the magic trying to edge its way out.  
"Because I love him, OK? Can't you accept that?!" She felt magic at the tips of her fingers, the energy was becoming overwhelming.  
"You love the man that killed our mom and brother?" She yelled, but it wasn't a question. More like an insult.  
Claudia bit her lip. She could now taste the magic trying to get out.  
"Fuck, Jessie- Yes! OK? Yes, I do! I can't help having feelings for the damn guy, OK?" She screamed louder this time, feeling the truck start to shake. "He couldn't control himself! Just like I still can't control my abilities because somebody won't teach me!" Suddenly, the truck wasn't shaking anymore. Instead, it felt like they hit something hard and the truck slammed forward. The back end of the truck was in the air, and Claudia could feel them going arial. After what seemed like minutes, the truck landed back on its four wheels, threatening to tip over.  
They sat in silence, breathing heavily with their eyes wide in horror.  
"I'm...oh gosh...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...."  
Jessica was still silent. Her eyes were no longer wide, but she gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You're right."  
"What?"  
Jessica let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "You're right. He was the same age as you when you lost control of your powers..." She closed her eyes, not moving the truck. Almost as if she was afraid if she did, it would fly in the air again. "He lost a family member before the attack on mom and Josh..." Jessica trailed off, and Claudia could see a tear escape. How come she never told her this?  
"He did?"  
Jessica nodded. "I...understand. I don't like it, or him, but I understand, Claudia. And I'll let you two date...but you have to promise me one thing, OK?"  
Claudia was smiling now, "Anything."  
"If he hurts you, you tell me. Got it?"  
Claudia bit her lip, "Alright."  
Jessica sighed again, "And I'll teach you and Mel. Starting today."  
"Today?" Claudia's eyes went wide. Starting so soon?  
"Yeah, better now then procrastincating, right?" Jessica gave a fake laugh, then hit the accelarator, barely going over the speed limit like she always did this time as she headed back home.  
August 1984  
Claudia was 18, Melinda was 21, and Jessica was 26  
Claudia had just graduated from High School, and was starting her freshman year at California University. The only thing was, Peter had to move out of the state because of pack-buisness, so Claudia and Peter broke it off. Their relationship ended on a good note. They were allowed to see other people, but they both still hoped to see each other soon after college and Peter's pack business was settled.  
Claudia just didn't expect to see someone so soon.  
Claudia met John at the university. They had met at a party and pretty much instantly fell in love. Three years later and they married and moved to Beacon Hills, California.  
August 1997  
Claudia was 31, John was 32, Peter was 31, and Bobby was 30  
Five years after Claudia and John moved to Beacon Hills, Claudia met Bobby. At first, it was just a growing friendship, but then it turned into something more. They began seeing each other a lot more often while John would be out working, and soon they would end up turning it into something more.  
Claudia felt guilty the entire time, but couldn't decide whether to continue the relationship with Bobby and divorce John, or breakup. She didn't want to ruin her marriage. She felt guilty for loving them both equally.  
It was a humid and warm night in the middle of August when everything went downhill.  
It was Claudia and John's anniversary and they decided to spend it in the morning with a bottle of jack and hot, steamy sex before John had to rush to work. It was the perfect anniversary, and it was the day Claudia decided to break it up with Bobby.  
So, after cleaning up the rose pedals from earlier that evening, Claudia called Bobby. He came to her house as soon as possible when he got her text. Claudia let him in and they sat down on the couch.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Bobby inched forward and touched her knee. She scootted away, wiping a tear off her cheek and avoided eye contact.  
"I think we need to call this thing off." She said in a hushed whisper.  
"W-what?"  
"I'm married, Bobby. And I love John, I really do. I don't want to mess my marriage up."  
Bobby bit his lip and looked away, taking a deep breath. "Claudia-"  
"Bobby, I can't do this anymore."  
Bobby looked at Claudia, not even hiding the tears forming in his eyes.  
"I love you, Claudia. We can work this out."  
Claudia looked at him, taking a deep breath. She really did love him. She admired his honesty, and how sweet he was to her. He gave her his everything, but Claudia couldn't give anything in return.  
"Please, tell me you love me back?" Bobby begged as he got closer. He held Claudia's hands in his hands, kneeling down in front of her. "Please?"  
She looked into those dark brown eyes and felt her heart drop. She couldn't say no.  
"I do...but.."  
Before she could say anything else, he kissed her passionately. He poured all of his emotions into that kiss, and Claudia couldn't resist. She leaned into the kiss, pouring her heart out too. He let his hands roam her back until he reached her bra and unclipped it. He kissed her neck as he helped her take her shirt and bra off, then quickly kissing her soft breast.  
"Bobby..." She moaned, leaning back into the sofa. He opened her legs and unbuckled her pants. He let his hand sweep under and tease her, listening as she moaned his name before he ripped the pants off, then started to unbuckle his own. She continued to moan his name, and he couldn't resist her anymore. He quickly grabbed her, laying her flat on the sofa, spread her legs and thrusted inside her. She moaned loudly with every thrust that he had to cover her mouth with his hand so the neighbors didn't hear.  
They lasted for hours it seemed until he finally came inside her. They laid on top of each other, breathing heavily.  
"Bobby...I..." Claudia started, but then her phone rung. Her eyes widened and she quickly got up, snatching the phone. She checked the caller ID.  
"Crap, its John. Be quiet." She said, quickly answering the phone.  
"Hey, baby. What's up?" She said, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.  
"Got a case, might stay in longer than I thought. Sorry, baby. I know this was our night..." There was some muffled voices, then John spoke again. "Alright...hey, you think you can pick up some Orange juice and milk from the store?"  
"Sure thing. See you in the morning?"  
"Thank you, sweetie. Love you."  
"Love you too." Claudia said before hanging up and sighing.  
"So, the whole night to ourselves?" Bobby smiled, leaning closer. Claudia stood up and quickly started to get dressed.  
"I have to go. Sorry, Bobby." She said, avoiding eye contact. Bobby frowned and started to get dressed himself.  
After Bobby left and the living room was free of any evidence of the affair, Claudia hurried to the store.

Claudia held two bags of groceries in her hands as she walked back towards the house. She liked walking to the store instead of driving at night. The moon had always made her magic a little energized and left a good feeling.  
She had just walked passed the small pizza parlor when she felt a clawed hand grab her and drag her in an alley. She tried screaming, but the hand over her mouth muffled any noise.  
"Shh, Claudia. It's just me." Came a masculine voice. Claudia felt like she recognized it.  
Claudia was yanked against the brick wall and was turned to face her attacker, only to see Peter Hale. His eyes were glowing yellow, but there was something else in his eyes.  
Anger and Lust.  
And there were tranquilizer bullets all over his back with clear casings. She could see the purple and blue liquid in them and immediately knew what it was.  
Desert Rose.  
Her grandfather told her that Desert Rose made werewolves lust for sex when given high dosage of it, and given the fact that there was a dozen tranquilizer bullets in him, it was definitely a high dosage.  
"Peter...Peter stop, this isn't you.."  
Peter didn't listen, and instead pinned her against the wall by her throat as he started to undress her. Claudia closed her eyes and let a few tears escape.  
"Pe...ter.." She tried to say, but his grip on her neck was too night. He continued to undress her, then spun her around. She suddenly felt a pain and screamed, but he muffled it again with his clawed hands.  
It felt like hours until he was done, leaving her alone in the dark alley naked. She probably spent another hour just crying until she mustered enough energy to put her clothes back on and run all the way home. It was morning already, and she knew her husband would come home soon, so she quickly took a shower and went to bed, hoping sleep would make her forget the day's events.  
A week later  
Melissa came into the patients room with her dark blue scrubs. She smiled as she spotted Claudia. "Congratulations. You're pregnant!" She said, closing the door behind her. She was about to comment that they were pregnant-buddies - sense Melissa had been one month pregnant herself - until she saw Claudia's frown.  
"What's wrong?" Melissa was quick to ask, worry in her voice.  
Claudia then told her everything. The night with John. Then the affair with Bobby. Then a guy raping her. Claudia didn't tell her she knew who he was, sense it wasn't his fault. He was drugged, but she couldn't really explain it to her either. He didn't want him to get in trouble.  
Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her friend after she just told her she was raped, but at the same time wanted to yell at her for having the affair in the first place. She was absolutely conflicted.  
"I'm sorry." She finally said, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Is there a way we can find out who the father is? I don't want to have the baby if it's..." She stopped herself before saying Peter's name. She didn't want to have a werewolf as a son. Especially not when werewolf hunters were still in the family.  
"No. Not until after the baby is born." Melissa said, sitting beside her. "You'll get through this, Claudia. I know you will."  
Claudia gave Melissa a teary smile before Melissa wrapped her in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsten has a vision that shows she has less than six months to live, only for her Plan A to awry. The duo soon finds themselves racing across town to save Kirsten's life before it's too late. Meanwhile, Stiles finds out who his real biological father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALIA/STILES NEVER HAPPENED in this story. :)  
> Mentions of rape. Trigger warning.  
> This chapter is not edited.  
> More of the pack will be featured soon, but not much in this chapter.

KIRSTEN'S DREAMS  
The first thing she noticed was the fact that everything felt numb. No pain. Just a blanket of numbness.  
The second thing she noticed was the hospital room, then the smell of bleach. At first she thought she may have collapsed again and ended up in the hospital again, but soon realized it wasn't her in the bed. She was standing by the end of the hospital bed. A girl her age lied in it attached to several machines and wires and tubes. She had black hair - possibly dark brown - that was covered in sweat. Her skin was pale, her lips looked almost blue, and her fingernails were blue. Her body was thin and looked fragile, and every once in awhile her face would scrunch up in pain. She would mumble incoherant words, and it sounded like her life was flashing before her eyes, because it sounded like she was mumbling about times when she was a little girl, and every hour that went by she would grow a year older.  
"I can't lose you, Brittani." A girl said, holding her sweaty, pale hand. The woman sat on a chair next to her. Her cheeks were red and wet, and her eyes were swollen. Her hair was a mess.  
Kirsten almost didn't recognize her.  
"Mom?" She asked the woman holding the sick one's hand. She didn't hear her, and instead kept talking.  
"I can't lose my sister, Bee." She cried harder, and it brought tears to her eyes.  
"...play dolls..." The sick girl, Brittani, mumbled. Kirsten's mom let out a choked sob again.  
"Candice! Candice, I-" A man ran into the hospital room, stopping at the scene before him. He was starring at Brittani, jaw dropped and tears threatening to escape. He was a rather masculane man, tall, and tan.  
It was her biological father, before he died when she was eight.  
"Dad?!" Kirsten yelled. Again, he didn't hear. He took a few steps forward.  
"I..."  
"You what, Justin?" Her mom glared up at him. She sounded angry, but at the same time was obviously trying not to direct her anger towards him.  
Her dad opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I was going to say...I found a way to save her...but..."  
"It's too late." Her mom stated, looking back at Brittani.  
"I'm sorry, Candice."  
Her mom bit her lip, "It's OK..."  
Her father walked past Kirsten - no - through her and sat on the sofa next to her. He put his head in his hands.  
Kirsten just stared at her father. He looked so young and...alive. She missed it. She missed him.  
Kirsten felt tears in her eyes.  
"...bruce.."  
Her mom let a smile spread across her face as she held her sister's hand tighter. "That was her boy's name she liked when she was ten..."  
There was a silence between them, until Justin spoke again.  
"Deaton said it was hereditary."  
Her mother looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
"This...illness. Deaton said it was hereditary. Which means...when you have kids..I mean, if you ever do..." He scratched his head, his cheeks going red. "He or she might get it."  
"Oh god..."  
"But Deaton told me how to cure it."  
Her mother looked up at him with concern in her eyes, but the hope for her sister was gone.  
"How?"  
"OK." He scotted towards the edge of the sofa, his hands clasped together as he was getting ready for the long explanation. Kirsten let a smile spread across her lips. She missed how he did that.  
"So, you know how Brittani was getting weird abilities? More than anyone else in the family?"  
Her mother nodded, and Kirsten's eyes widened. Her father knew about abilities too? She thought it was just her mother that knew.  
Her mother nodded. "Yeah."  
"Well, I talked to Deaton about her...symptoms and all the abilities she had. He told me she was most likely a Replicater."  
"A Replicater?" Her mom repeated, squeezing her sister's hand again.  
"Yeah. It's a supernatural being that can absorb abilities from other supernaturals and keep all the abilities they absorb. But, they absorb through multiple ways depending on the supernatural..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, a Replicater and look at someone and immediately tell what they are and how to absorb their abilities.."  
"Wait, when you say 'absorb', do you mean take there abilities? Or just replicate it, like copy it?"  
"Like copy it." Her father took another deep breath, "Anyway. A Replicater and look at someone and know how to take their ability or abilities. It's different for everyone. For example, for some supernaturals she can take it by touching them. Others by a ritual. Some through...sexual intercorse." Her father blushed at the last part.  
Her mother closed her eyes, "She's dated a Dijinn, a Siren and a Were-fox, Justin. Plus, she was in a pack of two werewolves, a drainer, a seer, a demonwolf, a demi-angel, and a freaking Syreni. God, no wonder she played Marco Polo and Hide and Seek so well."  
Justin laughed at that, but quickly went quiet as he heard Brittani mumble again.  
"...Sunday dress...mom...church..."  
Her mother sighed and rubbed her face.  
"Uhm," Her father cleared his throat, "Deaton said that when they absorb too many abilities, they start getting sick."  
"Is there a way to get rid of the abilities?"  
Justin bit his lip, "No. There's a way to 'bury' it, by a ritual. Only if she absorbs the power of a witch. But, that won't save her completely either. The only way to save someone with...this...is by taking that pain they get from too many abilities and using it to...kill. Human sacrifices, pretty much. Supernatural sacrifices are better."  
"But she can't, Justin. She's practically in a coma."  
Justin bit his lip. "I know."  
"Well, can we do anything?" Her mother pleaded.  
Justin shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Sorry. It's too late."  
Her mother turned back at Brittani, squeezed her hand, and let the tears escape.  
"You said it was hereditary?"  
He nodded.  
"Then tell me everything, Justin. Everything."  
He looked up at her, worry in his eyes, but was quick to start talking.  
"The pain usually starts in one spot, usually the stomach. When the symptoms stay in one spot, the pain is a lot more harsh, but the person will live. Shakiness, dizziness and Nausea comes with this usually too. Once the pain spreads to the entire body, the person will only have a year to live, or less. When they are unable to stay awake and sleep a lot longer than a normal, healthy person their age, then they have about 8 months to live. When they start collapsing and blacking out, then they have six months. After that, it's hard to tell how long they have. But once they are in a coma, it's...irreversable."  
Her mother took a shakey breath, "What about these sacrifices? How does one do that?"  
He cleared his throat again. "Replicaters are always in pain, because their pain is energy. Replicaters hold a lot of energy, and its hard for them to let it go. They have to let go large amounts of energy in order to maintain their health, and the only way to do that is by killing. Sometimes they can use other abilities that doesn't harm, but its rare. If they kill someone with their abilities, it makes their pain go away and they wont die from an energy overdose."  
"An energy overdose? That's possible?"  
Justin shrugged, "That's what Deaton told me."  
Her mother just nodded. Justin continued.  
"Anyway, basically a Replicater has to kill to maintain their health. They usually don't have to kill too often, though. Sometimes they can just imagine putting their pain into someone else, and it helps."  
"Wait, so in order for a Replicater to live, they have to kill regularly?" Her mother said. She looked like she was trying to imagine her sister as a killer.  
Justin bit his lip. "Deaton said that most Replicaters are caring, honest, and extremely beautiful. It's kind of like how most sirens are extremely beautiful and sweet, and how most drainers are anti-social, but on the line of good and evil? And how werewolves tend to be aggresive and..."  
"I get it, Justin." Her mother gave a small, sad smile at him. She looked back at her sister, listening to her continue to mumble. Her sister was now mumbling about things when she was sixteen. She was getting closer.  
Brittani was only seventeen. She probably only had an hour left.  
"Uhm, so yeah, Replicaters usually don't like killing. Some like it, but hate it at the same time I guess...but yeah, anyway, that's why Replicaters are so rare. Plus theres the fact that there own ability kills them, and that they are like...a magnet to supernaturals.."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Oh, Deaton said that they naturally attract supernaturals. All supernaturals do, but Replicaters do it more? I guess, I don't know. Guess that explains the whole Vampire- I mean, Drainer drama we had gotten, plus the syreni's, and the Dijinn's and demi-demons and..."  
"I get it, Justin. My family attracks supernatural freaks."  
Justin's eyes went wide, "No, no, I didn't mean that- I-i-" He stopped and huffed, seeing her smirk at him. She was just messing with him.  
"I'm...sorry..." Brittani mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. Candice nearly jumped out of her chair, along with Justin.  
"Bee? Bee? Can you hear me?"  
"Couldn't...kill...I...I....love you..."  
Kirsten watched as tears flowed down her young mother's face.  
"I love you too, Bee. Don't be sorry, OK?"  
Brittani gave a soft, sad, smile before letting her eyes close.  
"Bee?"  
A long beep filled the air, signaling that she flatlined. Doctors soon came running in, ignoring Candice's and Justin's cries to help. The doctors soon called it in at Midnight.  
KIRSTEN'S HOUSE  
STILES POV  
Stiles eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was the fact that it was really hot. Then he noticed the smell. Dusty, moldy, and stuffy. And again, really, really hot. Like, sweaty hot. Stiles was pretty sure he was sweating.  
In fact, he felt his shirt cling to his chest in sweat.  
Then he opened his eyes. The ceiling was brown and totally not flat. Brown wooden planks held up the roof, and a small window was in the corner shining barely any light through.  
Then he remembered.  
He remembered the damn biology project. He remembered going to Kirsten's house, then thinking about microwavable pizza, and game consoles and imagining Kirsten playing video games in her underwear...  
Then he remembered going into the attic. Kirsten and him grabbed the Book of Shadows, screams and suddenly he was dreaming of his mother...  
Oh god, He really hoped that was just a dream.  
Stiles sat up quickly, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him. He ignored it, and looked over at Kirsten. Her eyes were open, looking at the ceiling as if she was trying to think of what happened like he was just seconds earlier.  
"Kirsten?"  
She sat up quickly, then fell back. Stiles leapt forward and grabbed her before she could get her head on the floor.  
"Whoa, whoa- are you OK?"  
She groaned, "What the hell happened?"  
Stiles wanted to open his mouth to say well we touched your creepy little witch book and now here we are but decided against it. Did she even know about witches? Well, she was the one that yelled at him not to touch it. Plus, he didn't even know about witches himself. Leave it to him to explain everything he knew about Werewolves, Chimeras, Banshees and whatnot, but when it came to witches, he knew absolutely nothing except the stories of green skin, warts, pointy hats and magical broom sticks.  
So instead he just opened his mouth and said without much thought, "Well, apparently our bodies fell in love with the attic floor so-"  
She glared at him and sighed, sitting up slowly. She began to stand up, Stiles doing the same.  
"It was the book of shadows, you idiot." She said, but it was more in a joking manner than actually rude. Stiles smirked.  
"OK, well I was still correct."  
She smirked, but then frowned again as she knelt over and went to grab the book again.  
"What- are you crazy?!" Stiles yelled. She held the dirty book in her hands and nothing happened.  
"Oh." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
There was a spark in Kirsten's eyes as she turned to the first page. She smiled at whatever she was reading, but didn't let him see what it said.  
"What is it?"  
"When two Casters touch the book at the same time for the first time, the truth will be shown." She read aloud, but frowned. "I'm guessing you had a...dream too?"  
Images flashed back in his mind as he thought about the dream. As he thought about his mother who apparently was a witch in a family of werewolf hunters, and apparently did the horizontal friendly with his dad, his coach and a crazy-ass murderer, and then got pregnant.  
But he's not a witch, so maybe the dream wasn't true? His father is still is father...right?  
"I'm not a witch." Stiles said quickly, looking away. He felt his face turn red. It was weird talking to the new perfectly normal girl about witches, even after the pack said she smelt supernatural.  
She licked her lips and sighed, "You still think your a witch after this? You think you can still be the only human in a pack of supernaturals?"  
This time, Stiles eyes went wide. He looked back at Kirsten, who didn't even look up from the book.  
"What?"  
"Stiles, don't play dumb with me-" She said, but her voice sounded shakey. Like she wasn't sure if he actually knew about the pack.  
He bit his lip, "How...do you know about that?"  
"I can just tell what kind of species a person is." She bit her lip, "Well, that sounds weird, But you get the idea." She sighed, closed the book and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath then opened them. "I didn't know you were a witch though. I couldn't see it until I woke up. Guess the book woke up your spark, huh?"  
Ah, fuck. Not this spark shit again.  
"I don't-"  
She groaned and faced him, "Stiles. Stop trying to deny it. You aren't human, I'm not human. Your friends aren't human. So...deal with it."  
Seriously? Deal with it? Thats the best she can do?  
He gave a heavy sigh.  
"So the dream...that was real? Its...the truth?"  
"I wish it wasn't."  
He cocked his head to the side. "What did you dream about?"  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She gave a smirk, but it looked different. It looked sad.  
"Alright-" He started, then followed her as she made her way out of the hot attic. He looked down at himself and sure enough he was covered in sweat. Once they made it to her room though, he could see that she was too, but she didn't seem to mind.  
He sat at the edge of her bed. She sat next to him, their knees touching. He wondered why she didn't feel weird sense he probably smelled really bad from sweating so much.  
"You first?"  
He cleared his throat. He didn't really know if he wanted to tell her about his mom's...past. He still didn't have proof that it was real, though.  
But maybe there was a reason he saw the dream.  
And there was just something about Kirsten that made him feel comfortable enough to tell her.  
"Alright, so uhm." He scratched his head, feeling his cheeks turn red again. God, he hated when he blushed. "The dream was of my mom. Apparently, she came from a family of witches that hunted werewolves. Her mom and brother was killed by a werewolf when she was...nine? I think. Anyway, it was Peter Hale." He felt his heart race. He shouldn't be telling her this, but he felt like he could. Like he should.  
"But Peter was around nine years too. He barely had any control over his powers, and she felt sorry for him, so they didn't kill him. There was a treaty between the two families, and they didn't want to start a war or something. And when my mom turned thirteen, she dated Peter up until she turned eighteen. She married my dad...the sheriff...years later. Then one night it was their anniversery...and uh, yeah, they celebrated but my mom was apparently having an affair with guess who? Coach Finstock. And they got really friendly. Then later that night she also went go get groceries, and ended up getting raped by Peter because he was drugged with Desert Rose, which makes werewolves uh...you get what I mean."  
"Let me guess. You don't know who your father is?"  
Once she said it aloud, he felt his heart shatter. It felt more real once she said it.  
"Y-yeah." He said, looking down at his hands in his lap.  
"My turn?" She said. He was surprised she didn't ask any questions.  
"Yeah." He said, taking a deep breath.  
"Well, I watched my mom watch her sister die in a hosptal bed. Apparently, her sister - Brittani, was the same kind of supernatural as me. A Replicater. My father - my biological father - found out how to save her too late." She cleared her throat, "I've been sick for eight years. And apparently Brittani had the same problem. And basically...I have six months to live. In the dream, my father told my mom how to reverse it. But I'm not sure if its worth it, I guess? I'm just wondering why my mom never told me. She knew I was having these symptoms, she let my step dad take me to the hospital like crazy, and she never told me. My mom isn't a supernatural herself, but she still gets heavily involved. So...I don't know. I always felt like she didn't care sometimes, and now...I really...don't know."  
"I'm...sorry." Stiles breathed, setting a comforting sweaty hand on her leg. She smiled at him, but he was still lost in his thoughts.  
Six months to live? Six months wasn't a long time, and he was pretty tired of death. Especially after the Nogitsune and Allison.  
"How do you reverse it?" He asked after a few moments of silence. He realized his hand was still on his leg, and immediately put it back in his lap.  
"Well...sense I'm a Replicater, I absorb abilities. The more abilities I hold, the more energy, and the more energy, the more sick I can get. I have to release a lot of energy at once in order to stay healthy...to stay alive." She took a deep, shakey breath, "and the main way is to kill using my abilities. Human or Supernatural sacrifices, basically."  
"Oh."  
Oh? That's all you can say? Stiles thought, facepalming himself.  
He was seriously tired of human sacrifices. God.  
"Uhm, yeah." She said, looking away, "So basically, I go on a killing spree before I end up in a coma and dying. Then afterwards, I can just kill someone like monthly and can live." She said with a roll to her eyes. "Even if I killed a criminal monthly, I don't think it would ever feel...right. And I can't exactly kill animals. Maybe not at first, at least."  
"We'll figure this out." Stiles said, biting his lip. He didn't want to see her die. He didn't know her, but she seemed pretty and smart and honest and...amazing.  
And didn't deserve this.  
"And we'll figure out who your father is." She said in return. He smiled, but frowned.  
"You have six months to live and in order to save your life you have to go on a killing spree, and yet you still make time to try to help figure out who my father is? For the record, I am totally not going up to Coach Finstock and saying 'Hey, can I barrow a DNA sample from you? I need to run a parental DNA test. You might be my father.'"  
She smirked, "Well, if you help me find people to kill that at least somewhat deserve it, I guess that would make us totally even."  
He laughed. A true laugh. He didn't feel like he could feel so happy after being told such terrible, terrible news.  
She sighed, "Theres another thing."  
"Hmm?"  
"Sense I'm a Replicater, I am not able to tell what kind of supernatural someone is, but how to absorb their abilities."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, its different for everyone. For example, if I were to absorb Scott's ability of a true alpha-"  
"Wait you know about that? Oh wait, of corse you do..."  
She smirked, "If I were to absorb his true alpha ability, I can only absorb it by a really complicated ritual. If I were to absorb Kira's kitsune ability, it would be by using my heat absorbing ability and taking her heat away." She sighed, "Anyway, it's pretty much different for everyone. And in the dream, my dad said that if a replicater absorbs a witch's ability, the replicater can do a ritual to burry some abilities and can prolong their death until later. And...well...I might need more time, and you are a witch...so..."  
"Oh, you want to absorb my ability?" That sounded weird, especially sense he always thought he was human.  
She nodded awkwardly.  
"Sure. Is this goanna hurt?"  
"No, but-"  
"Alright. Anything...I don't want you to die. How do you absorb my ability?"  
Her cheeks burned red.  
"Some supernaturals can only be absorbed by...you know...sex."  
His eyes widened. "Oh."  
oh.  
OH.  
"oh." He said again. "That's totally fine with me."  
His cheeks burned red once again. Did he really just say that? "I mean, only if you want to. And like, it's just for the ability, you know? Right? No pervert-ness here. Nope" He said, exaggerating the 'p'.  
She giggled, and he looked over at her and smirked. She looked so cute when she giggled.  
"So, when do we do this...?"  
"Well, when do you need to be home?"  
Today? Oh god, she wanted to do it today. Like, it. Like the horizontal friendly.  
The chitty chitty bang bang.  
The bumping uglies.  
The-  
"Stiles-"  
"Oh, right. Uhm, My dad gets home in the morning, so pretty much...like before school starts." Not like he was planning to stay the night or anything...  
"My dad has the night shift and my mom is out of town. So, we have all night. And one more thing-"  
"Hmm?" He was too focused on trying not to have a boner at the thought of her naked to hear her.  
"I can't absorb your ability if you wear a condom."  
"Wait, what? What if you get pregnant? I can't be a dad at seventeen..."  
"Relax." She laughed, a little too loudly. "I can't get pregnant because of the...illness. Only when I'm better..." When you go on a killing spree, Stiles thought, "then I could. But right now, I'm pretty much...infertle."  
"Oh." Oh.  
"How about you hop in the shower first?" She said, standing up and walking to her dresser. "I'll put your clothes in the wash."  
"S-sure." He stuttered.  
This is happening. This is really happening.  
Stiles wanted desperately to text Scott - his best freaking friend - and tell him he was getting laid. Like, badly. But explaining the situation would be hard over text.  
And then he realized he was probably going to have to explain this to the pack.  
Also, she said she could only tell he was a witch until after they woke up. Does that mean they will smell his scent has changed too?  
"Wait. So, uh- how would I explain this to the pack?"  
She smirked, walking him to the bathroom and setting two towels down. "I could help explain it with you."  
"Really? You would do that?"  
"You're helping me save my life. And besides, absorbing your ability will help me. I've been in pain for eight straight years. For once I want to feel numb. So, it's more like a dying wish."  
"You won't die."  
"But you don't know that." She patted his chest and walked out. "Don't keep me waiting." She winked, before closing the door behind her. Stiles heart sank and he could feel his...other...head stand up. He quickly fumbled for the knob in the shower and turned it on hot. He tore his clothes off and practically jumped in the shower.  
Once he was all in, he could hear Kirsten walk in again, take his dirty clothes and walk out. He suddenly felt weird.  
He was about to have sex. With a girl. A hot girl. A hot girl who was about to take his abilities he barely knew he had.  
A hot girl that was about to take his abilities he barely knew he had to save her life and was about to find out who his father was and was about to go on a damn killing spree that he was somehow somewhat perfectly fine with because it would mainly be criminals.  
And to think he just came her to work on a biology project.  
Stiles suddenly frowned. He remembered the conversation he had with his father earlier when he thought the biology project was a lie in order to focus on the possible supernatural deadpool.  
Oh god.  
His heart seemed to forget how to beat properly as he realized something.  
He wasn't human anymore.  
Kirsten wasn't human.  
They could both be on the deadpool.  
Along with the rest of the pack.  
And he hasn't even warned them yet.  
Stiles wanted to facepalm himself for being so stupid. His pack could be in danger. He needed to tell them that their might be another deadpool and to watch out.  
Hell, he needed to tell Kirsten.  
Stiles quickly got out of the shower and dried off. He dried his hair off with one towel then set it aside, usuing the other towel to dry his body then wrap it around his waist. He quickly headed back to Kirsten's room.  
"I forgot to tell you-" He stopped when he saw her.  
She was lying on the bed wearing really, really, really short shorts and a crop top. He was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra.  
And damn, it looked sexy.  
"Tell me what?" She asked, her voice sounding sexy. She sat up straighter and looked up at him with bright blue eyes.  
"Th-that-uh-oh damn you-your hot."  
She giggled and crawled to him, dragging him closer to the bed.  
"What is it?" She asked again, knocking Stiles out of his thoughts.  
"Possible...deadpool." He was too focused on her breast. He could see her nipples underneath the small crop top and it was so damn distracting.  
She looked at him oddly, then let go of a breath he didn't realize she was holding. "Oh, that."  
"Wait, what? You knew?"  
Well, she is about to go on a killing spree...  
"Uhm, yeah." She said awkwardly. She traced her fingers along Stiles' chest. He could feel sparks with every move she made, and it made his heart race.  
"About that." She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Back in my old town, I met two very different family of hunters. One killed for the thrill and for the money. The other killed for justice. Only supernaturals that harmed. Some of them kind of combined forces. Others disliked each other with a passion. They found out what I was, and apparently...they found me. So, yeah...theres a deadpool in Beacon Hills. Two, to be exact. A good and a bad."  
His heart sank, even though she was still tracing her fingers along his stomach, edging closer to below his waist.  
But his pack might be in trouble.  
And so is she.  
"So not only are the good supernaturals of the town are in trouble, but the bad?"  
"Yeah..." She trailed off, cocking her head to the side as she got lower. "Sorry. I thought I covered my tracks."  
"It's-" He was about to speak, but she slowly unwrapped the towel and grabbed onto his cock. She was suddenly sucking his cock in minutes. Stiles threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned.  
"Oh fuck that feels so good." He didn't expect it to feel this good. It was completely different from jacking off. And it was weird at the same time. Someone's mouth on your private parts just didn't seem right, and yet it felt so good.  
He tried to focus on the pack again.  
"So...two deadpools. How...oh that feels good....er, how do we know who's on it?"  
She titled her head back and started to jack him off, eyeing him. Her eyes turned glowing blue.  
"Theres a website." She said, before she started to suck his dick again. He held back a moan as he rubbed his hands through her soft hair.  
God, she was so sexy.  
Back on track.  
"A website? Like online? Like internet - where everyone, anyone could see?"  
She continued to suck, then pulled back and looked back up at him. Her eyes were still glowing. They weren't scary somehow, but hot.  
"Only with a password."  
"And that is?"  
"I'll show you. When we are done." She winked at him before continuing. Stiles moaned again. Then, without thinking, he quickly grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. She yelped and giggled. He pulled her legs and dragged her closer to the edge of the bed, slowly pulling down her shorts, spread her legs apart then burried his face between her thighs.  
She was so wet. She moaned his name and arched her back in pleasure as he licked her pussy. She had her hands rub through his hair and pulled tight. He pulled away and dug two fingers in her, going in and out fast. She moaned louder.  
His fingers were wet, but he didn't care. He quickly kissed his way up to her breast, pulled the crop top off and thrown it across the room. He nipped at her breast, hearing her moan in pleasure, then soon found himself directly on top of her. She smiled at him before grabbing his cock and pulling it inside her. He could feel the warmth devour his dick as he pushed deeper inside her, hearing her moan his name in pleasure. He thrusted harder into her until she was screaming in pleasure and their bodies were dripping with sweat.  
"Stiles..." She moaned again, arching her back as she orgasmed. He cummbed inside her, then pulled out and laid next to her, breathing heavily.  
"That...was....amazing." She breathed. Stiles smiled. "Not so bad yourself."  
She giggled. "That definitely wasn't your first time. You're a playboy, aren't you?"  
He laughed. "No...This...was my first."  
She turned to her side to face him, propping her head up with her arm and a smile spread across her face. Stiles let his hands roam her body. He didn't realize it, but she had curves. Her breast were pretty big then it would dip with a small stomach, then she had small cute ass love handles then into a fairly big cute adorable ass.  
She was absolutely perfect.  
And he wondered if he was still allowed to touch her, sense this was for ability-absorption only.  
She smiled as he traced her body, "Liar."  
"What? No. I'm not lying." He smiled.  
"Oh, then you must watch a lot of porn."  
"Wh-what? No! Of corse not, I-"  
She giggled, "You're a guy. It's normal to watch porn. Besides...I like it." She winked at him, tracing her hands on his chest.  
What was this? Was this a one time thing or something more? His mind was spinning.  
He smiled bigger. "Oh." Was all that he could say.  
"So, about the deadpool?"  
"Er...yeah."  
She smiled then stood up. She slowly walked to her dresser and started to search for clothes, bending over in the process. Stiles couldn't help but look.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Uh-"  
She giggled again, "You're clothes are still in the wash. Here, these were my dads-" She threw a pair of grey sweatpants at him and a dark navy blue t-shirt.  
"Uh, thanks."  
"No problem."  
He started getting dressed, watching as Kirsten picked out a pair of grey sweatpants and an american flag shirt that showed just a little of her belly. She threw on tennis shoes and put her hair up in a messy bun. Then, she sat at her desk and pulled open her laptop. She went to google chrome and typed in the website name.  
sdpbhmffccali dot com  
"Alright, I'm totally not going to remember that." Stiles said, watching what she typed over her shoulder.  
She sighed.  
"Supernatural DeadPool-" She said, pointing to the 's','d', and 'p', "Beacon Hills, Mystic Falls, Forrest Coven California dot com. I can write it down too."  
"Are those all the towns the deadpool are in?"  
She nodded, "So far. they want to expand. I hope not."  
He nodded to agree. He watched as the screen came up for several passwords.  
She scrolled down until she found the words 'Beacon Hills, California'. Below it were three boxes for passwords.  
"There's three sections of the deadpool. They are all catorgized differently. One section is for the supernaturals that are wanted for too much murders, or crimes, or breaking a treaty. Another section is for those who are hiding their supernatural gifts but haven't done anything, yet are thought by some to still be punished. Then the last one are rare species or extremely powerful species that are wanted by a group of Collectors. You really don't want to be on that list."  
"Why?"  
She sighed, "Because the Collectors try to take all they can get from the supernatural species to sell. Even if that means skinning them alive."  
Stiles winced. "Point taken."  
He watched as she typed in the password for all three boxes.  
THE WANTED  
THE HIDDEN  
THE RARE AND POWERFUL  
wow, unique passwords.  
Stiles watched as lists of names, species and numbers popped up. The first column was the first and last name. The second column showed whether they were wanted, hidden, rare and/or powerful. The third column showed what kind of species they were, abilities gained, and any information known about them. This column mainly had links attached to another page for more information. Then, the final column had the money worth.  
Stiles scanned the names.  
And every damn name in his pack was on there.  
Including him. But Kirsten was on there.  
"Kirsten, your worth more than-"  
"I see that, Meoneim." She said, referring to his real name. He rolled his eyes.  
Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, then watched as the screen flickered and the list grew shorter.  
"What's happening?"  
"They are updating the list."  
"Updating?"  
She turned to him, eyes now back to normal. "That means their killing, and fast. Call the pack and tell them to meet somewhere safe. We need to tell them everything now." She stood up, closing the laptop and grabbing her keys. Stiles quickly texted the entire pack.

THE BURNED DOWN HALE HOUSE  
The entire pack was at Derek's old burned down house in the middle of the woods. Stiles and Kirsten had explained everything. Right from the deadpool to the book of shadows incident. Stiles and Kirsten even had to explain their dreams because they felt like it could be 'important'. Kirsten even told him that they had sex when Lydia asked how she absorbed his powers.  
Seriously. No privacy.  
Now the whole entire pack knew his mom was a cheater and that he doesn't know who his father is, that he just found out he isn't the human in the pack anymore, plus he had sex with Kirsten so she can absorb his ability.  
"Now that you have your ability, your...illness...will be what? Maintained?" Derek questioned rather harshly.  
She shook her head. "No, I can somewhat 'burry' certain abilities just by thinking about it. It prevents me from getting symptoms though, and saves me time to..." She trailed off, not wanting to mention again that she had to go on a little killing spree.  
They nodded in understanding.  
"So what, you come to my pack and tell me that there is another deadpool in Beacon Hills that you brought over?" Derek spat, but Kirsten didn't even flinch.  
"Derek, she's just trying-" Stiles started, but was quickly interupted by Kirsten.  
"First of all," Kirsten stood up, growling. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow. "I didn't exactly lead it anywhere. It already knew about Beacon Hills sense somebody doesn't keep anything on the down-low." She gave an animalistic growl, taking a step forward. Scott, Isaac and Malia shot up and growled at her. Derek may not have been there alpha anymore, but he was still part of their pack.  
"Guys! Stop!" Stiles jumped up, not wanting any fights. He watched as fangs shot out of Kirsten's mouth, her eyes glowed an even harsher yellow, and claws came out of her fingers. He watched as his friends changed, and Kira stood up in front of lydia, a hand over her belt just in case.  
She looked like she was getting ready to pounce, but before anyone could do anything, Kirsten suddenly collapsed.  
"Kirsten!" Stiles screamed. He rushed towards her side, setting her head in his lap and trying to wake her up.  
"Stiles-" Derek growled, still angry with her.  
"She was trying to help, Derek!" Stiles yelled back, not even caring that he could rip his throat out with his teeth. "You were on the Collector's list, for fuck sake, Derek! She was trying to warn you before you all got skinned alive and tortured!"  
Derek took a step back, his eyes turning back to its normal color.  
Stiles huffed and went back to trying to wake Kirsten up only to fail. Miserably. He saw her face scrunch up in pain, then cough.  
Blood trickled down her mouth.  
"No, no, no...Fuck. Kirsten - we need to get her to a hospital."  
"Fine." Derek growled. He picked her up in one motion and headed towards the door. He ran towards Stiles jeep and set her in the back.  
"I'll drive." Derek ordered.  
"What? Hell no!"  
Derek growled, "I'll be faster, and I have faster reflexes. You might kill us on the way there."  
He had a point.  
Stiles just groaned and tossed him the keys as he jumped in the back seat with Kirsten. Derek mumbled something along the lines of 'the pack will meet us there' before pulling out and driving way past the speed limit.  
Stiles had already called Melissa before making it to the hospital. He mentioned the fact that it was supernatural related and that he didn't know if she would heal or not before rushing into the ER. Melissa already had a room ready, but what he didn't expect was her reaction.  
"Kirsten? Kirsten, can you hear me?"  
"Wait, you know her?" Stiles questioned, racing by the stretcher with Melissa.  
"She's a regular." She said, then shooed him away as they rushed into a room, leaving him to wait in the uncomfortable chairs.  
Of corse she was a regular. She's been sick for eight years.  
Eight years.  
It only took his mother a couple months before she died.  
And now Kirsten has six months. Possibly more, possibly less.  
What if it was her time? What if absorbing his power made it worse instead of better?  
What if he killed her?  
"Stiles!" Someone called his name. By the sound of it, they probably were yelling his name for a while.  
Stiles looked up to see Lydia sitting next to him.  
"She'll be OK."  
"Is that the Banshee speaking, or the friend?"  
She smirked, "The banshee friend."  
He smirked, feeling a relief wash over him. But it still wasn't right.  
He frowned again, looking at his hands in his lap.  
"You really like her, do you?" He heard Kira say.  
"Yeah...I do."  
Kira placed a comforting hand on his knee, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
"She has six months, Kira. How is that fine?"  
"She'll find a way." Lydia said with confidence. "She will."  
"And we'll help her." He heard Scott say. "All of us."  
Stiles looked up to Scott, Isaac and Malia nodding in agreement. Even Derek nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Stiles?" He heard Melissa say. He jumped up and ran to her.  
"Is she OK?"  
"I don't know what's wrong with her Stiles. But yes, right now she's stable. Now will someone please tell me what happened? How did she get in this mess?"  
Stiles frowned, "It's kind of a long story."  
Melissa crossed her arms. "Well, I have time. Come." Melissa motioned for the pack to follow her into an empty room. Finally, she sat down.  
"Go on."  
So, they told her everything. The deadpools, and how they were all on it. How Stiles found out he was a full-caster. Stiles tried to avoid telling her about his dream that he doesn't know who his father is now, but Scott didn't seem to process what to tell his mother and what not to tell.  
But then again, he remembered Melissa already knew.  
"Thanks, by the way." Stiles said, after Scott told her that Stiles father situation.  
"For?" She said, her eyes were slightly wide. She looked guilty.  
"For not letting my mom get an abortion. That would've sucked."  
Melissa just smirked, and the pack finished telling her about Kirsten's illness, being a replicater, and how to help her. Again, Scott didn't seem to know what not to tell his mom, and just had to tell his mom that they had sex.  
"Did you use protection?"  
"Seriously. I told you your son is on a deadpool and you ask me that?"  
"I'm still a mother. Now answer the question."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and blushed, "Well, she wouldn't have absorbed my ability if-"  
"Oh my god, Stiles. Do you know what you just did?!"  
Stiles facepalmed himself and groaned.  
"You could of gotten her pregnant-"  
"Well, she said she couldn't-"  
"And how would she know?"  
"I-uh...oh...I don't know."  
"And how do you know the illness isn't sexually transmitted?"  
"I don't know that either." His face burned an even brighter red. God, he was seriously the stupidest fuck ever sometimes.  
"I'm going to have to tell-"  
"No! Please, don't! OK?"  
"He should know that his son just had unprotected sex with a patient with a unknown illness."  
God that sounded horrible.  
"Please, just don't."  
She crossed her arms over her chest again and groaned. "Fine." She growled then turned towards the door. "But if she ends up pregnant or if you end up with the same symptoms as her, I'm telling." She said, before opening the door and leaving.  
Stiles collapsed into the chair. "Seriously, Scott? Do you not know when to shut up?"  
Scott looked at him with guilty eyes. "Sorry, bud."  
Stiles just groaned and rubbed his face. "What the hell am I going to do?"  
"About which part? The deadpool, your little girlfriend, or your father issues?" Lydia questioned, not meaning to sound harsh.  
"All of it. And how do I get a DNA test without them knowing?"  
"Well, I don't think your Peter's. You aren't a werewolf." Kira stated.  
"Yeah, but sometimes offspring from even two werewolves can become human. In this case, it was between a werewolf and a witch, so he could either be a werewolf, witch, hybrid, or human. "  
"Great." Stiles groaned.  
There was a moment of silence, then he heard someone snicker.  
"Can you imagine if Coach was really your dad? What if he found out? Oh god, the look on his face would be priceles-" Isaac stopped laughing once he saw Stiles' face.  
"Do you really want to know who your dad is? Will it even change anything?" Scott questioned, looking at his friend with worried eyes.  
"I don't know." Stiles sighed, "I mean, my dad...will always be my dad. But a part of me wants to know really who I am...I guess?" He shook his head and took another deep breath. "Nevermind. I don't want to think about this right now. God, if I'm related to any of the Hales I swear to god I'll-" He stopped once Derek growled.  
"Er, nevermind." Stiles said, then stood up. "I'm going to stay with Kirsten. Y'all can go get some rest."  
"We aren't leaving here when you are worth twenty million dollars, Stiles." Scott said, following his friend.  
Stiles sighed, "I'm fine. I now have crazy supernatural abilities too and a badass girl that can do other things I don't know about."  
Scott rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to use your abilities for one. And two, she 'wolfed' out not even for a minute until she collapsed."  
"She wasn't a wolf." Derek argued, "That was definitely not a wolf."  
"Oh, wonderful." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes again. "Just...whatever. Do what you want, but I'm going to stay with her, m'kay?" He said, heading back to her room. He watched as the pack members followed, then sat in the waiting room. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, making his way to the sofa by the hospital bed. He held her hand for several minutes, then soon drifted off into sleep.

"It didn't work."  
Stiles could hear an angel speaking. It was really bright, and his eyes were still closed. He was pretty sure he was in heaven.  
"Two months to live, Stiles. Two months."  
OK, that didn't sound like something that should be said in heaven.  
Stiles let his eyes flutter open. He saw Kirsten, wide awake but not looking at him. She was holding his hand tightly.  
"Wha-"  
"I'm an idiot, Stiles. You're a full caster whose just been awakened by the book of shadows. You have too much power, and I don't know how to manage that much energy. So instead of it helping me...it...it..."  
Fuck.  
He squeezed her hand. "It'll be OK." he traced his fingers over her smooth hand, looking at her soft, blue eyes.  
He smirked, "Maybe we can go off that wanted deadpool list, huh? Only the ones that deserve it of corse..." He trailed off, not finding his joke funny anymore.  
"Like Peter Hale?"  
He frowned. "As much as I want to say yes, there is a possibility he might be my father. So...no."  
She smirked, "You stayed the whole night?"  
"Of corse I did. Not like my dad will notice it's only- Oh shit." He facepalmed himself.  
It was ten in the morning. His dad was definitely home, and he was definitely not in school.  
"Melissa told me that she called the school and told them that we both got in a car accident."  
"Oh. Wait, whose fault did she say it was?"  
Kirsten rolled her eyes, "She didn't say. But I'm guessing the teachers would think its your fault?"  
He bit his lip, "Yeah. Definitely going to get hell from Jamiee." He said, exaggerating the 'e' sound. Jamiee always did that, and it was annoying as hell.  
Kirsten laughed, understanding the joke.  
"Your pack came in. They said they are talking to the...Argents? About the deadpool and the hunters. So, that should help a lot. I just need to focus on...lessening the pain."  
Stiles squeezed her hand, wishing he could heal her.  
Immediately after, he could feel a pain spread from his arms up to his shoulder, his neck, then down to his stomach and spread throughout his body. Stiles groaned as the dull, throbbing pain turned into a stabbing pain. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
Fuck. What have I done? Maybe this was contagious...  
"I think...You just took my pain away." Kirsten mumbled. Stiles opened his eyes and could see his veins turn black.  
"Oh." He said. He really should stop saying that. Still, he was glad that he just took her pain away instead of him having the same thing.  
Wait a minute.  
He just took her pain away.  
Holy Hell.  
Kirsten smiled, but let go of his hand. "Thanks, but don't do it too much."  
"Why? I can help you. You have been in pain for eight long years. For me, it's only been a couple seconds." He argued. He wanted to help her, so why wouldn't she let him?  
"Because it can kill you." She said simply, looking away.  
Oh, that would be a bummer.  
He bit his lip, looking away. He was still a little shocked that he did that. Stiles. The one thats supposed to be human.  
"I have to wait until my dad signs the forms so I can leave." Kirsten said, rolling her eyes. She sat up straighter and sighed again, "In the meantime, I want to take a look at that...Wanted deadpool." She bit her lip.  
"Uhm, so you're sure about this?"  
"No." She sighed, "But I'm not going to kill whoever is on that list either. I want to...do research. And it's not for the money either, but the money can help too."  
Stiles rubbed his face. When did his life go to hell? Well, nevermind, he knew exactly when his life took a turn for the worse. He probably could name the exact day- or the exact time, even.  
Still.  
"Alright." He said, pulling out his phone. He started to type in the website.  
sdpbhmffccali dot com  
Password: THE WANTED  
He watched as the names began to pop up.  
PETER HALE - WANTED - WERE-CREATURE: WOLF - 30 MILLION  
"What's the first name?" She asked.  
He bit his lip, "Peter Hale."  
"Ok...the next?"  
CODY GRIFFIN - WANTED - WERE-CREATURE: BEAR - 35 MILLION  
"Cody Griffin."  
Kirsten nodded, "What is he?"  
"A...were-bear? That's a thing?"  
She shuddered, "Yeah, those things are down right terrifying."  
His eyes widened, "Oh."  
She cleared her throat, "Next?"  
RODNEY GUERRERO - WANTED - DRAINER OF HEAT - 2 MILLION  
"Rodney Guerrero. Drainer of heat. 2 million."  
"Does it have a link?"  
Stiles clicked his name. Another page popped up with bullet points and pictures. "Killed...oh." Stiles stopped and bit his lip. "Killed 25 children, 13 woman and 3 men with his ability. He's in Forrest Coven, 14 miles out."  
"Wait, Rodney..." She looked at Stiles questionly, "Does it have a picture?"  
Stiles showed her a picture. It was a hispanic guy with short dark brown hair, small mustache and scruffy beared. The picture was of his mug-shot.  
"Oh, yeah. I know that guy."  
"Oh. So next?"  
"No, he's a killer." She said, a little too quickly. She sat up straighter and scooted to the end of the bed. "He definitly deserves to die. I absorbed his ability a couple of years ago..." She trailed off. Stiles stood up quickly, watching as Kirsten began to look through a plastic bag and start putting on her clothes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Leaving."  
"To?"  
"To go get ice cream and act like a normal person, Stiles. What do you think? If I kill Rodney, I will be one step closer to getting better. And you know what that means? I can help you, I can help your pack from getting killed, and I don't have to have two months to live."  
She quickly took off her hosptial gown and started to put her bra on then her shirt. She threw on her shoes and stood up. Stiles could tell she winced in pain, but other than that acted completely normal and healthy. She didn't look sick.  
And now to think about it, if that pain he felt when he took her pain away was what she felt everyday, he doesn't know how she hides it so well.  
"What about your dad?"  
"Stiles, I don't have time to wait for him. I'm one symptom away from this illness to being irreversable. I need to do this. Now."  
He nodded, then placed a protective hand on her lower back, leading her out. He opened the door, checked to see if the coast was clear, then they quickly headed out of the nearest exit. Stiles could see Scott and Kira sleeping on the uncomfortable chairs. He almost wanted to wake them up and tell them where he was going, but then realized Scott would definitely not enjoy what they had to do.  
Once they got to the staircase, Kirsten spoke up.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Not telling your pack. Something I'd rather do without them, honestly."  
He bit his lip, "I...understand."  
They quickly made their way down the stairs and soon were in the parking lot. They practically ran to Stiles jeep. He jumped in and headed out.  
"Alright, so you know exactly where this guy is?"  
"No, but you can."  
He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"  
"You're a witch, you can cast a spell to locate him. I may have absorbed your power, but if I did the spell, I would collapse again."  
"But...I don't know how to."  
"It's OK. I'll teach you. My mom is a witch, so she always taught me. She's always thought I was a witch too. I never told her I was a Replicater."  
"Oh, why?"  
"I don't know. I felt different enough already, so I guess I chose to ignore it. I couldn't absorb my moms power, because the only way I could do that would be by killing her, and I obviously didn't want to do that."  
Stiles nodded, hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.  
"OK, so how do I do this?"  
"Where's your phone?"  
He dug into his pocket and handed her his phone. She typed a few things then said, "OK, pull over."  
He hesitantly pulled over.  
"I'm going to hand you your phone back. Read it, then close your eyes and whisper it three times. If you mis-pronounce it, don't try to fix it. If you mess up, don't open your eyes or say anything else, OK? Also, when you say the incantation, think of Rodney and what he looks like."  
"OK, but will I know where he is immediately after or something?"  
"No, but you'll see." She smirked, then handed him his phone.  
He read it, then set his phone down in the cup holder. He gripped the steering wheel tigher, closed his eyes and whispered.  
"Invenietis Rodney. Invenietis Rodney. Invenietis Rodney."  
He felt a wind through his hair, even though he was pretty sure he had his window rolled up. He could feel a tingly, electric sensation build up inside him and go up his arms and out his fingertips and spread throughout his body. It felt like electricity was surrounding him, and then a warmth covered his eyes. He opened his eyes, only to meet darkness. He felt a sudden urge to sleep, and soon it felt like his soul was seperated from his body as a weight was lifted then drifted into what seemed to be unconsciousness.  
FORREST COVEN - 14 MILES FROM BEACON HILLS - 11 AM  
4311 CHESTNUT STREET  
The jeep pulled up to a dark brown two-story house with a messy front yard, a black van, and a sign that said "No Solicitators".  
Stiles didn't remember the whole drive, even though he was the one driving. He was starting to understand how Lydia felt when she drove in a trance.  
"What happened?"  
"You brought us to Rodney's house." She said, starring at the black van with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Did I run any red lights?" He had to ask. Forrest Coven was out of his dad's jurisdiction, so he wouldn't get him out of any tickets over here. Still, he couldn't remember anything.  
"You drive a heck of a lot better when you are in a trance. So, no." She gave a sad smirk then hopped out of the jeep. Stiles quickly followed as they made their way to the front door. His heart was practically beating out of his chest.  
This wasn't a good idea.  
Plan A never worked.  
Wait a minute, what was there plan?  
She knocked before Stiles could even ask. They could hear loud footsteps then the door swung open. The man looked exactly like his mug-shot.  
"What do you-" He stopped mid-sentance when he saw Kirsten. He gave a pervert-looking smile.  
"Oh, came back for more?"  
Stiles hated the way he spoke to her. He stepped in front of Kirsten, "Don't talk to her like that." He spat.  
He looked at him with a devilish grin before suddenly grabbing his throat and throwing him against the wall inside the house. Stiles could feel the heat drain from his body, but suddenly Kirsten was on top of him. Her claws extended and her eyes flashed red. Was she an alpha? He wasn't sure. Earlier her eyes had flashed glowing blue. Was it different for Replicaters? Or did she kill an innocent before?  
She suddenly pounced on him, and before Stiles could even get the chance to close his eyes, he saw her rip his throat out. His eyes widened before his body fell limp to the floor, releasing Stiles' grip. Stiles fell to the ground, eyes wide at the sight. Kirsten then took a picture of his dead body then grabbed his arm and pulled him to the jeep. She shoved him in the passenger seat before getting in and speeding off.  
Stiles was breathing hard, eyes still wide.  
They just went to this man's house and murdered him in cold blood.  
"It wasn't cold blood. It was self-defense."  
"Yeah, but we went to his house with intent to kill and - wait, did you just read my mind?"  
She looked at him oddly, "No. Just the look on your face, Meoneim." She smirked as she said his real name.  
For some reason, he liked her calling him by his real name.  
He didn't respond and instead put his hand over his heart, trying to calm himself down. He could feel his body was trying to heat itself up again. Was that what he did? Take his heat?  
"Wait, should you be driving? What if you-"  
"Killing a supernatural is worth killing five humans. I'm good. But if I kill four more supernaturals, I will be pretty much perfectly healthy again, then I could just kill animals the rest of my life to maintain my health."  
Oh.  
Wait, four more?  
"This...feels so wrong."  
She bit her lip, "I know. But...if you knew him..."  
"What did he do? How did he know you, I mean?"  
She bit her lip and he could see the sad look in her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." He trailed off.  
"He raped me." She said after a moment of silence. Stiles' eyes widened again.  
"What?"  
"That's how I absorbed his power."  
"Oh." Stiles said, looking out the window. Then he remembered her taking the picture of the body. Why did she do that?  
Before he could ask, he heard a phone beep. Kirsten grabbed a small flip disposable phone, looked at the text and then handed it to Stiles.  
"Toss it out the window."  
"What?" He said, looking at the text. 'Money transfer complete.'.  
Oh god. They really did it. They really killed someone and now had 2 million dollars.  
"What about prints?"  
Kirsten rolled her eyes then grabbed the phone from him. Suddenly, the phone flew up in flames and she tossed it out the window.  
"Happy?"  
"Uh.." His eyes were wide. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was starting to wonder if he did the right thing.  
Her eyes glowed blue. She didn't want him to tell the pack where they were going. They just murdered someone, and it felt like they were on the run.  
What has he gotten himself into?  
It was then that he saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Ross Schwartz."  
"And who is that? What is he? And what did he do?"  
She pulled into a suburban neighborhood, "Demi-Demon and murderer."  
Stiles cleared his throat, about to say something along the lines of is this really necessary? or how about you just take me home and I don't have to witness these things? But then she pulled into a driveway. It was red brick one story house, a fairly nice lawn, and a lot less creepy than the first guys. She quickly got out, and Stiles followed. Because fuck, he may not know what side he is on, and this may be downright stupid, but he still didn't want her to get hurt or killed.  
Then he realized this neighborhood seemed a lot more busy. What if they saw him?  
"I put an illusion spell, by the way." She said, and Stiles was really starting to think she could read minds. Maybe that was just because he was looking over his shoulder every five seconds though.  
"And that means?" He said, after she knocked.  
"No one can see us unless I want them to." She said and let out a deep breath. Soon, a caucassion middle-aged man with glasses came to the door.  
"May I help you?"  
Without any hesitation, Kirsten took a step inside. Mr. Schwartz stepped back with wide eyes, "What the hell do you think your doing?" He growled. Stiles stepped in too, following Kirsten's lead.  
Then, with a flick of the wrist, the door slammed shut. Mr. Schwartz then looked at her with evil eyes. His eyes suddenly turned all black, and ten foot wings flung from his back. He growled, exposing his razor sharp teeth. Stiles stepped back, eyes wide. He watched as Kirsten did the same. Her eyes turning coal-black, ten foot black wings coming out of her back, razor sharp claws and teeth exposed as she launched on top of him. It barely even lasted a minute until he was lying dead on the floor. She suddenly pulled out a disposable phone - another one - and took a picture. Then, she gripped Stiles' wrist and they ran to the jeep.  
Stiles still paniced the second time. Because somehow, the second time was more terrifying, even though he was the one that almost got killed the first time.  
There was a beep that probably read 'money transfer complete', then she put the phone in flames and threw it out the window. She drove fast, leading deeper into Mystic Falls.  
He wanted to ask where to next, but he couldn't quite catch his breath. He was part of not just one murder, but two.  
"What are you thinking, Stiles?"  
Like you don't know. Stiles thought, wanting to roll his eyes. Instead, he remained silent.  
"I know it feels like murder, but..."  
"It is murder, Kirsten!"  
She bit her lip. "I'm not the only one getting something out of this, Stiles."  
"I don't want the money." Stiles said, although that technically was a lie. He wanted the money, but not money from murdering people on a deadpool.  
He wanted to get rid of the deadpool, not encourage it.  
"I wasn't talking about money, although you still are getting that."  
"Then what am I getting, Kirsten? And I don't want blood money." He growled. He was starting to wonder why he liked her so much. She was downright terrifying, and god he just met her.  
She pulled into a parking lot by a pizza and tattoo parlor. Her eyes glowed white for a split second, before hopping out of the Jeep without a word. Stiles hesitated before unbuckling his seatbelt, but Kirsten raised her hand at him and said, "Stay in."  
Her voice was demanding and terrifying, and Stiles just buckled himself back in. He watched as Kirsten walked into the alley.  
He tapped his fingers on his lap in anxiety. She's been in the alley for a while.  
Fifteen minutes to be exact.  
He took a deep breath, then unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the jeep. He started heading towards the alley, but then saw Kirsten. Her eyes were pitch black, and there was blood on her neck, her hands and well, her entire freaking body.  
His eyes widened and staggered back.  
"I told you to stay in the car." She said with a tilt of her head. She took a step closer, and Stiles kept staggering backwards until he tripped over a can and fell on his ass. Kirsten's eyes went back to normal, but she still had the trance-like facial expression as she helped pick him up and dragged him to the jeep. She got in the drivers side and sped off.  
"Wh-where to n-now?" He studdered. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He was terrified of her.  
She licked her bloody lips, "Home."  
"Home?"  
"Home." She repeated, but it didn't sound like Kirsten. Then again, he didn't know her.  
He just nodded, and leaned back. Without any warning, she said "Sleep."  
"Wha-?" He started, but then felt overwhelmingly tired. He leaned his head back and immediately let the darkness devour him.  
BEACON HILLS - STILES' HOUSE  
"Stiles? Stiles!"  
Stiles woke up with a jolt as he almost hit his head on his dad's head. Or...who he hopes is his dad's head.  
"What- what happened?" He looked around, eyes wide. He was laying on the living room coach.  
"I was hoping you can tell me, Stiles. One minute I was told you were with some girl that was in the hospital, and the next you two are missing."  
His eyes widened as he remembered leaving the hospital with Kirsten, then the killings. But how did he get here?  
"Uh...I...."  
"Stiles, just tell me the truth, OK?"  
Stiles nodded his head, unable to speak. When his dad sat down on the couch next to him and sighed, Stiles licked his lips and spoke. "I don't actually remember."  
There was a moment of silence as Stiles just sat up on the couch. His dad was looking away, but looked like he wanted to say something.  
"There were six more bodies found with the same M.O., Stiles. One in Forrest Coven, two in Msytic Falls, and three in Beacon Hills."  
Six? She said only five.  
"wh-what?" Stiles studdered, eyes still wide.  
"Do you know whats going on, Stiles?"  
Stiles shook his head, then looked away. He wanted to tell him, but he needed to figure out what the hell was going on first.  
His father just sighed heavily then stood up, "Alright then." He said, before heading towards the kitchen. Almost immediately, Stiles stood up and went straight to his room. He quickly closed the door behind him and turned around, only to see Kirsten sitting at the edge of his bed. She was looking down at her hands in her lap, and he couldn't tell if she looked sad or content.  
"Oh god! Don't do that!" Stiles practically screamed, holdhing his hand over his chest to try to calm himself down.  
She looked up at him, her eyes a dark blue. She sighed, "I split the money. It's under your bed in a duffel bag."  
He took a step closer to her, unsure what to do. Say 'thank you'? He didn't want any evidence pointing to him. He wanted to sit next to her, but he was afraid to.  
Instead, he sat in the desk next to his bed and didn't say a word.  
"I guess I forgot to mention that at a certain point a Replicater gets sick, they go in this...trance and start killing people. I could...barely control it. But enough to only kill those who killed others." She took a deep breath. "Guess Brittani could control it..."  
"Who?"  
She didn't answer, and instead still stared at her hands. "Sorry if I scared you. Now that I know how to maintain my...health, it won't happen again."  
He nodded, but was afraid to speak.  
At least this trance was better than her wanting to kill. Still, he understood. After being possessed by the nogitsune and all.  
She stood up from the bed and sighed, "In return, I found out something for you."  
Stiles looked up at her. She didn't seem really happy, which probably meant that his dad was not his dad.  
He frowned, feeling his heart sink.  
"He's not my dad, is he?"  
She set a hand on his shoulder and Stiles flinched, but then let her touch him. She sighed before pulling away and looking around his room. "I talked to your mother's two sisters: Melinda and Jessica."  
His eyes sparkled with recognition from the dream.  
"And?"  
"Claudia's sisters hated Peter, but understood that Claudia wanted to have a relationship with him. They both were terrified of her getting pregnant with him, and so they casted a spell on Claudia."  
"What was it?" He asked. She turned to face him, then sat on the bed again.  
She swallowed a lump in her throat, "The only way for Claudia to get pregnant was to have sex with three people in the same day. At the time Melinda and Jessica weren't strong enough to do a spell that would make her completely infertle, so that was the next best thing. The thing is, they forgot about the spell. It was until your mother was with John, then Bobby, then raped by Peter did she get pregnant with you."  
Stiles took a deep breath, "Then whose my father?"  
She bit her lip, "DNA says all three of them are your father. Technically thats medically impossible. But, with witches...well, its only with witches. I mean, the state says your dad is your dad...so that's good right?"  
Stiles mouth dropped open.  
All three of them are his dad? He has three dads and one dead mother.  
Holy fuck.  
"what..."  
She sighed again, "Just one problem."  
"One problem?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Peter may have...uhm, found out that he's your dad too."  
Stiles facepalmed himself. "Are you serious?"  
She rubbed her face, "Guess that explains your abilities then."  
"What do you mean? I'm just a witch, right?"  
She stood up again, "Well, yeah, but you hold more power than normal witches because you have four biological parents."  
God, that sounded so weird.  
"Oh gosh..."  
"And Coach Finstock apparently is a medium. But he drinks every day so he doesn't see spirits anymore so theres that."  
"Spirits? Oh fuck." His coach is a what now?  
"Don't worry, not as scary as it seems." She smirked at him, and he just tried to focus on his breathing.  
"That reminds me." She said, looking at one of the chess pieces on his shelf. "Melinda and Jessica put a binding spell on you after you were born. So thats why the Book of Shadows wakened your witch abilities. That means a werewolf bite would waken your werewolf abilities, and the nogitsune should of woken your medium abilities." She made a scrunched up face, "The book of shadows should of woke up your medium abilities definitely. But usually it takes a day or two."  
"A day or two?" He repeated, eyes wide.  
This was too much. He just found out he has three dads, now shes telling him that not only is he a witch but he could easily be a werewolf and a medium.  
How was he supposed to tell his dad - the sheriff?  
"Melissa knows too." She spoke after a while.  
"About the abilities-?"  
"No. The dad situation. Shes uhm, going to tell your dad."  
"What?!"  
"He has the right to know, Meoneim." She said, exaggerating his real name.  
"I know, but..."  
"Coach Finstock already knows about the supernatural world and knew Claudia was a witch, so he would understand. And well, Peter already knows so."  
"Wait, Coach is going to find out too?" He is so not going to school tomorrow.  
She nodded as if it was nothing, "The pack understands."  
"Oh fuck. Just fuck. When is Coach and my dad going to find out?"  
She made an odd face at him then looked at her watch, "Coach finds out...oh, probably already did. And your dad..."  
There was a door bell.  
"Now, I guess."  
"oh my gosh."  
She sighed, "Well, I have to go. School is tomorrow."  
Stiles opened his mouth to say why the fuck would you do this to me but before he could, she was out his window and...well, he didn't even see her take off running. Or flying, given that she has fucking wings.  
Nope. He definitely was not going to go to school tomorrow. He was definitely going to avoid everyone. Kirsten. Melissa. His dad. All of his dads, especially Coach. Oh god. The pack.  
Just no.  
He turned off the lights, jumped in his bed and threw the covers over his head.  
He wished this wasn't even real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to deal with father/son time with both his coach and Peter Hale, plus the fact that he can now see Laura Hale's spirit. Meanwhile, Kirsten gets attacked by a necromancer, and someone comes back from the grave.

THE NEXT DAY - STILES' HOUSE  
There was a knock at the door that woke Stiles up. Stiles' father stepped into the room, a frown plastered on his face. His eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying.  
"Stiles...we need to talk..."  
Stiles sat up in his bed, leaning against the wall. He knew what this was about, but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it.  
"I know." He said, a little too quietly. He watched as his father sat at the edge of the bed.  
"Melissa told me."  
"I know." Stiles said once again, avoiding eye contact.  
His father let out a sigh, "I understand if you want to talk to Bobby and...Peter...more now."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "I didn't even want Coach to know about me. And god, especially not Peter." Stiles rubbed his face, "This is weird enough."  
His father let out a chuckle.  
"You're always be my dad. OK?"  
He smiled at his son. "Thanks, son."  
Stiles smiled, but frowned again. He groaned, "God, I don't want to go to school and face coach..."  
His dad chuckled, "I would say you can stay home, but you've already stayed home a little too much."  
Stiles sighed. It was worth the shot. He scooted to the end of his bed, letting his feet dangle before he stood up and slowly walked to his dresser.   
"So, witch - huh?"  
"Yeah, apparently."  
They were silent for a moment.  
"Its funny. I don't feel any different, you know? I mean, the only thing I've done was take Kirsten's pain away. But that was all. But Kirsten said I'll be getting more abilities soon. It just...takes awhile."  
His father nodded with another sigh, "So...about the deadpool."  
Stiles' heart sank. He almost forgot about that. Almost forgot about going on a killing spree with Kirsten when she was in a trance.  
Maybe he should tell him?  
"Yeah, what about?" His voice was shakey. He knew his father noticed.  
"Kirsten told me, Stiles. I...understand. Those guys were on our wanted list for horrendous crimes for awhile, anyway. Besides, she would have died if she didn't."  
Stiles just looked at him, eyes wide.  
"It still feels so wrong. And...she said five people. She killed six. I don't know...the way she did it was so...horrible. I was wondering if I was on the right side."  
His father bit his lip, "She told me. She said she absorbed a Morte Inducer's ability, and the last three killings she used it's abilities to kill instead."  
"Which...was?" Stiles was afraid to know.  
He gulped, "To kill by her mind. By touch, sound, and sometimes without even being in the same room."  
Stiles eyes widened at what Kirsten was capable of. His heart was beating fast, and he gulped, his throat dry.  
"Be careful, OK?"  
Stiles just nodded.  
"I'm not just talking about Kirsten, Stiles. But the deadpool. She told me your rare. That your worth millions dead or alive."  
Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to hear that.  
"She said it was because you have three fathers. That makes you a heck of a lot more powerful. Plus, Peter and Bobby weren't human." He stood up, clearing his throat. "Argent told me about a rogue group of hunters called the Collectors. I've seen what they can do, Stiles. I don't want that happening to you. So be safe, and keep me informed, OK? I mean, everything."  
"Will do, dad." Stiles gulped. His father turned to leave, then stopped and turned around.  
"Also, I know about Kirsten absorbing your ability."  
Stiles eyes nearly shot out of his head. Again.  
"Please...just don't do anything stupid, OK?"  
"OK, OK." Stiles put his hands up in defense, "Won't happen again."  
His dad gave him a look as if saying "yeah right".  
"At least I'll use protection next time."  
His dad's eyes widened. "What?"  
Oh shit. Apparently he didn't know that. Stiles facepalmed himself.  
"She couldn't absorb my ability with a condom...so...yeah totally goanna shut up now."  
His dad just took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if he was counting to ten to prevent hitting Stiles in the back of his head. Then, he turned and left without saying a word.  
Stiles really hated how his mouth moved without his brain's permission.  
BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL  
COACH'S ECONOMICS CLASS  
Stiles thought about skipping. Really, he was about to do it too. Until Scott pulled him to the side and told him that Kirsten told him everything and that he couldn't avoid it forever, so it was best to start now. Then, he dragged him into the classroom. Literally, Stiles was kicking and screaming, nails on the floor as Scott pulled at his legs.  
"Stop. Fighting!"   
"I don't want to go!"  
Let's just say, it wasn't the first time every student in the class gave them weird looks. They should be used to it by now.  
Then Coach's voice pierced the air.  
"STILLINSKI!"  
Oh god just kill me now.  
"Er....yes....coach?"   
"My office. Now!"  
Every student was looking at him, and Scott was giving him that puppy dog look. Hell, even Lydia looked sorry for him.  
The whole class looked sorry for him. If only they knew.  
Stiles hung his head low as he stepped into Coach's office. He closed the door behind him.  
"You called?" He said, avoiding eye contact.  
Coach grunted as he sat down. "Kirsten told me."  
Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.  
"So yeah, about that..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"I just wanted to say..." Coach cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm here for you...son....and I know you have this whole...pack werewolf business going on..." He trailed off, then mumbled under his breath, "god fucking werewolves." then spoke up again, "Look, Stillinski." He groaned, because obviously this was really hard for him. He never had a son. Let alone share it with two other dads. "I don't just want to talk about this and go on with our lives. I'm here for you, and I want to spend time with my...son."  
He really wasn't expecting that.  
He looked up at the coach for the first time. Face red and eyes wide.   
"Really?"   
Coach rolled his eyes.  
"Alright...then...I guess..."  
"Just one thing."  
"What?"  
"This..." He points to Stiles then himself, "no one else knows. You can't exactly explain this supernatural crap anyway." He grunted, then stood up.   
"Of corse...coach..." He didn't know whether to call him dad in private or not. But, it didn't feel right.   
"Now get back in there." Coach growled, and Stiles quickly left. All of the students were starring at him and Stiles' face was red. He sat in his seat next to Scott who leaned in and asked him what happened.  
Stiles just groaned and told him he'd tell him later as Coach came in and yelled, "So, who knows what GDP is?"  
Thats when he noticed that Coach picked on him a lot less now.  
Later...  
Stiles was walking with Scott, Kira, Malia and Lydia after school towards his jeep. They were all glad that they had no practice, even though the reason was because Bobby was still trying to get used to the fact that he had a son and that son just happened to be him.  
"Ah, my two children walking together." Peter clasped his hands together as he leaned against Stiles' jeep.  
They all stopped in their tracks.  
"Oh you got to be kidding me..." Seriously, Stiles already had to deal with the fact that he was going to spend some "Father Son time" at Bobby's house tonight.  
Now Peter was here.  
It just occured to him that Derek is his cousin.  
"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Peter smiled, his hands up in a defensive way. Stiles and Malia rolled their eyes in unison.  
"This is one screwed up family." Stiles muttered and Peter put his hand over his heart as if he was hurt from that comment.  
He walked over to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about the three of us go out and get some drinks. Or...whatever fathers do with their kids..." He mumbled the last part.  
"The three?" Malia hoped she wasn't included.  
"Yes, of corse. You're my daughter too." Peter laughed his creeper-wolf laugh.  
He could tell Kira, Lydia and Scott had no idea what to do. With Peter, sometimes he was a murderous-wolf and sometimes he was just plain annoying and creepy. He has gotten better, but that didn't mean the pack still trusted him.  
"Well, first off. I'm not even at the legal age to be drinking." Not like that ever stopped me. Stiles thought, "And second, I already have to spend 'father son' time with Coach so..."  
"Wait, what?" Scott asked quietly, leaning closer to Stiles. Stiles ignored him.  
Peter frowned. "Come on. I just discovered I have a son. Can't we celebrate?"  
Then Stiles noticed something.  
"You didn't celebrate when you found out Malia was your daughter." Stiles deadpanned.  
Malia looked like she just noticed the same thing as Peter frowned.  
"Well..."  
Stiles rolled his eyes then walked past Peter. He reached for the door before Peter spoke up again, sounding desperate. "Come on, please?"  
Did he just say please?  
"I'm trying to be better."   
Yeah, that was totally a lie.  
Stiles gave him a 'your-a-fucking-liar' look.  
"Seriously. Just give me a chance? Stiles? Malia?"  
Malia and Stiles both rolled their eyes, before looking at each other and sighing.  
"Fine." The two growled at the same time. Peter smiled, "Tomorrow night then?"  
"Whatever." Stiles said, then hopped in his jeep. He really wanted to get far away from the creeper wolf as possible for now.  
He waved goodbye to his friends, completely ignoring Peter, then sped off.  
BOBBY'S HOUSE - 8PM  
Stiles had to explain to his dad that he was going to Coach's house. That would have sounded really weird if someone who didn't know what was going on was listening, but his dad just nodded and told him to have fun.  
Stiles was definitly not going to have fun.  
In fact, he was expecting it to be awkward like hell.  
When Stiles first got there, he really didn't know what to expect. He didn't expect lasagna already cooked with curly fries.  
To anyone else, that would of seemed like an odd combination. But to Stiles, it was heaven.  
"You like?" Bobby asked between mouthfuls of cheesy lasagna. Stiles mumbled a 'yes' through chews, stuffing curly fries and another forkfull of cheesy goodness.  
Coach just rolled his eyes.  
After the delicious dinner, they watched a movie.  
Independence day. Because apparently, Coach couldn't get enough of it.  
Then, after that, they played video games. First they played Call of Duty: Black Ops, then after that was getting annoying they switched to a simple car racing game. Finally, they switched to Saint's Row 4: Cat out of Hell.   
Let's just say Stiles didn't expect Coach could be so fun. Let alone, have a video game where you can kill people with dildo bats.  
It was when Stiles had to leave that the awkwardness returned. Bobby had walked him to the door, and once Stiles was about to take a step out, Bobby wrapped him in a hug and said, "Believe it or not Stillinski, I'm glad your my son."  
Stiles just smiled at that, and was surprised to say "Me too"  
It was then the short drive home did he think about all this three dads stuff.  
He thought how different his life could of been if he lived with Coach, or god Peter.  
He wouldn't have been called Stiles if he lived with either of them. Stiles was his nickname based off his grandpa's nickname on his mom's side, but his dad's dad was the person that came up with the nickname.   
Still.   
Stiles Finstock. Stiles Hale.  
Meoneim Finstock. Meoneim Hale.  
Didn't have a ring to it like Stiles Stillinski.   
Then again, would Meoneim even be his name? His mother had fallen asleep and mumbled a bunch of polish names off to his dad, and his dad just wrote whatever she mumbled. When she woke up, it was too late to change it.  
Lucky me, Stiles thought.  
Then he thought how big his family actually was.   
He never met any family on his mom's side, and most of his dad's side died from cancer or war, or were just too damn weird for his liking.   
But he has more family now. Family from his mom's side that he didn't even know about before the dream. Melinda and Jessica. Their grandpa. Werewolf hunters.  
Then Coach's family.   
Peter's Family.  
He actually had a sister and a cousin. Before, he didn't even know his mom had two sisters, and they both don't have kids. And on his dad's side, well...like he said, they were mainly dead.  
Malia Tate was his sister, and Derek Hale was his cousin. And so is Cora.  
And Laura was his cousin.  
He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.  
It was all too...weird.  
"wow, who knew your life would get so exciting." Came a female voice in his passenger seat. Stiles swirved off the road for a moment, possibly screaming like a girl, before getting back on the road. He looked over, seeing Laura freaking Hale sitting in his passenger seat just starring at him with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth.  
"Oh shit." She said. Stiles just stared at her, eyes wide until lights blinded him and a horn snapped his attention back on the road.  
"What the actual fuck, Laura!" He only recognized her because he saw her body, but still.   
"Sorry, dude. You haven't heard me the past hour, so I didn't expect you to start now."  
"You've been watching me for the past hour?" He questioned, wincing at that. She's seen him hang out with his coach as if he was a teenager again. Oh god.  
She let out a laugh, and it sounded like an angel.   
Well, she could be an angel.  
"Yeah. That was...interesting, to say the least."  
"So you know?"  
"That you have four biological parents, your a witch and a medium and that you are on a deadpool worth millions of dollars?" She said, eyebrows raised.  
His heart sank. Everytime he would focus on one problem - the dad situation, for example - he would seem to forget about all the other problems. Like the fact that he was being hunted for millions of dollars by Collectors.  
"And that Peter is one of them and wants to have some father son time?"  
He heard an animalistic growl, and once again he stole a glance. Her eyes were glowing red and she looked downright terrifying. He jerked his head back to the road as he turned into his neighborhood.  
"Yeah, but I understand."  
"You understand me having father son time with the man that killed you." Stiles deadpanned in disbelief.  
She gave a heavy, annoyed sigh. "He's getting better. I don't care that much anymore."  
Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really?"  
"Don't push it, Stillinski."   
He noticed how she seemed to hesitate on calling him Stillinksi. Because suddenly it didn't feel like that was a permanent last name.  
Stillinski. Hale. Finstock.   
Just fuck.  
Stiles was permanent. Meoneim was permanent. At least, it felt permanent.  
He pulled into his driveway, and was about to say something else when Laura disappeared. He sighed, then got out of his jeep and headed in the house.  
"How was it?"  
Stiles stopped in the doorway. Usually the first thing he checks is to make sure his dad's crusor is in the driveway, but he was too distracted by Laura.   
"It was...interesting." Stiles said awkwardly.  
"Interesting? What did y'all do?" There was a sense of hurt in his father's voice.  
"Ate, watched a movie then played video games. It was fun, but..."  
"But?"  
"It's not the same, dad." He smirked, "He may also be my dad, but nothing...no one can beat you. You will always be the dad. Number one."  
His dad smirked. "Thank you, son, but I don't mind if you enjoy spending time with your other two dads either."  
Stiles winced at that. "That reminds me...apparently Peter wants to spend time with his two kids tomorrow night." He rolled his eyes at that.  
It seemed that his dad just noticed that Malia was his sister now.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. It was weird. He begged me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
They were silent for awhile.   
"I was hoping, uh, after Peter's little father-son-and-daughter thing...we can hang? I mean..."  
"Of corse." His dad smiled, and Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Good."  
His father smiled, "So, anything new?"  
Stiles scratched his head awkwardly, "I saw Laura."  
His dad looked at him oddly, as if trying to think of who the hell his son was talking about. Then his eyes squinted as he said, "Hale?"  
"Yeah."  
"But she's dead...oh."  
"Yeah. It scared the shit out of me."  
"Language."  
"Sorry."  
"When did you see her?"  
Stiles cleared his throat, "When I was driving home."  
His eyes widened, "You saw a spirit in your car late at night...that sounds like a horror movie."  
Stiles laughed, "My life."  
His dad just shook his head and sipped on a cup of coffee as he looked over a case file. Stiles titled his head, "So, what'cha working on?"  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Argent talked to the hunters that helped make the deadpool." He spoke in a serious tone.  
Stiles took a step forward, "What happened?"  
"There's several groups of hunters. The Wagners set up the list of supernaturals that are wanted. They aren't going to back out. The Chambers family are the ones that set the list of supernaturals that are just hidden, but haven't done anything wrong. Thankfully, they backed down. But many of the names on the Hidden list transfered to the Wanted list or the Collectors list. The Cooper family are the Collectors. They aren't backing down. And then, theres the Matthews."  
"You make it sound like the Matthews are worse than the Collectors..."  
He groaned, "The Matthews kidnap Supernaturals, drug them, and let them run wild in the forest as they hunt them. It's like a game for them."  
Stiles sat across his dad, heart sinking. "Are you serious?"  
He nodded, then showed him a picture of a man clawed to death.  
"Sometimes they release a beast to hunt them down too. So not only are they running from poisoned bullets and arrows, but beast as well."  
Stiles eyes were wide.   
"Was that a werewolf that did that?" It looked terrible. He couldn't even tell you what the guy could of looked like because it was that bad.  
"It was a Ursa."  
"A what?"  
His father was silent at first, then spoke quietly. "A were-bear."  
Stiles cleared his throat. "That's a thing? Wear-bear's are a thing?"  
"You don't want to mess with those." A voice behind Stiles said. Stiles jumped, falling on his ass. He got up quickly, his hand over his chest trying to calm himself down. His dad's eyes were wide.  
"Laura, can you not sneak up on me like that?!"  
"She's here?"  
"Well, I'm a ghost so..."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. Laura continued.  
"An Ursa is highly dangerous, Stiles. A werewolf is no match to one."  
Well, fuck.  
Wait.  
"How did you find out it was an Ursa?"   
"Argent." Was all he needed to say. His dad scanned the room, trying to look for any sign of Laura, then gave up and closed the file. He patted his son shoulder, "Alright, I'm heading to bed."  
You tell me about the Matthews and that theres this terrifying creature called an Ursa then go to bed? I'm going to have nightmares.  
"Night, dad. Love you."   
"Love ya too, son."  
Once his dad was up the stairs, Stiles turned to Laura.  
"How do you know about Ursa's?"  
She sighed and sat down. Stiles was surprised that she looked real instead of floating like he half-expected her to do.  
"Derek, Cora and I ran into one back in Russia."  
"You went to Russia?"  
"Not the point."  
"Oh."  
"Ursa's are very common in Russia. Derek, Cora, and I barely got out of there alive." She shuttered. "It was three werewolves against one Ursa, and we were still failing miserably."  
"Well, shit." You'd think that there would be some kind of weaknesses to balance it all out, but no.  
She groaned, "I wouldn't mess with the Matthews if I were you, Stiles." She sighed, and Stiles realized holyshitshecanbreathe then said, "You should go to bed." Before disappearing without a word.  
Stiles groaned then headed upstairs.  
BEACON HILLS CEMETARY - MIDNIGHT  
Kirsten dug her hands in her pockets, ignoring the chill the wind gave her. She refused to let a tear roll down her cheeks, but it was getting harder and harder to fight the depression in her.  
"Hey dad..." She spoke quietly to the grey headstone. He smiled at the vision she had when she touched the book of shadows. Somehow seeing him before she was born was like having a piece of him.  
He knew about the supernatural world. He was funny and saracastic and sweet. He fought for the people he cared about.  
"So, I met someone. He's...a lot like you, dad." She sniffled. "He's sarcastic...and really cute." She let out a soft laugh, then shivered. "but you know the whole...blackwood family curse. I'm too...blunt on things, then too secretive on others, and I realized I don't know how to read my own emotions anymore sometimes."   
She cleared her throat, "Do I like him? I don't know. He's helped me. He...helped me save my life, dad. Even though he really seemed terrified of doing it." She laughed, letting a few tears escape. "In return, I found out who his fathers are. There was this whole witch's curse thing that backfired, so he ended up with four biological parents. Crazy huh?" She laughed again, then took a deep breath.  
"Anyway...things have been better, even though theres a deadpool with my name on it. My pain is practically gone, all of my symptoms infact. I found how to manage the illness, and my abilities. It's weird, dad. I have all these abilities and I've learned control really fast." She stood there in silence for awhile.  
"I think I love him, I just don't know how to show him. I'm too blunt sometimes, and other times I give like, no hints whatsoever." She laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure he likes me back, but then again...hes too much into his own problems. His family. His friends. His pack. Speaking of, i really dont think they like me. Especially the Hale guy, but maybe thats because I have more abilities than I can count on two hands."   
She bit her lip, "I found out through a spell...that...mom developed amnesia soon after Brittani's death. That explains why she never told me how to help me, but it still hurts that she never seemed to think I was serious. That I was...somehow faking."  
Kirsten sighed then sat down. She leaned her head against the headstone and cried. "Does she love me? She remembers a few supernatural stuff. Did she knew I was a replicater all along? I keep thinking that maybe she knows my potential...and maybe thats why. Is she terrified of me?"  
She took a deep breath, more tears escaping. "I'm so...sorry daddy." She let out a whimper, "I did this to you. I...didn't mean to kill you. I didn't understand my abilities and...oh gosh maybe I should of let the illness kill me."  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?"  
Kirsten shot up, prepared for an attack. She faced the voice, seeing a tall male in all black and a creepy smile.  
She fought the urge for her eyes to change color as words forced her way into her brain.  
Necromancer. Kill.  
She growled, "Who the hell are you and what do you want, Necromancer?" She spat, and he smiled.  
"What are you to know what I am so quickly?" He laughed.  
Kirsten let her eyes turn red and exposed her fangs. "What do you want?" She repeated.  
He sighed, taking a step forward.  
"I see your worth 35 million dollars, and you know what? I. Love. Money." he laughed again, then lunged forward. Kirsten fell back, immediately trying to swipe at the necromancer, but he pulled back with a laugh. Kirsten crawled backwards, her mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to think of which ability to use to attack that would work the first time in case she immediatally passed out. Even though her illness was maintained, she was still learning how much energy was too much to use at once. She needed to build her endurance.  
The necromancer launched forward again, grabbing at Kirsten's ankles. She kicked him in the face and he staggered backwards.   
Heat draining takes too much energy which equals pain.  
She kicked him again.   
Screaming takes too much energy and equals pain.  
She crawled away only for him to dig his claws into her abdomen. She let out a groan of pain before clawing his face, barely missing.  
Killing him by clawing him to death will make her take his energy too from the stupid soul-eating ability, which equals pain.  
He lunged forward once again, now fully on top of Kirsten. Flashbacks filled her mind of Rodney raping her in the black van, and Kirsten let out a whimper. Tears threatened to escape and her heart raced. She felt a weight on her chest, signaling the beginning of a panic attack.  
No not now. Not now. NOT. NOW.  
The necromancer laughed evily, "You're such a beautiful girl. Maybe I could enjoy you a little bit before slashing your throat." He smiled, blood dripping from his nose when she kicked him. He suddenly swipped at her shirt, ripping it open and exposing her bra. He made another swipe and exposed her entire breast. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.  
Then, she made a split second decision. She wasn't going to fall victim. Not again.  
He swipped at her again, cutting open her shorts, exposing her underwear. He raised his hand to swipe again before she dug her claws into his chest. Into his heart.  
His eyes widened and he froze, letting out a choke as blood poured from his mouth. She twisted her claws and he let out a moan of pain. What shocked her, though, was when he grabbed her throat with his free hand, digging his own claws into her skin. He picked her up while her nails still dug into his heart, then threw her. She saw his body hit the ground before pain erupted in her skull and everything went black.  
STILES' HOUSE - THREE AM IN THE MORNING  
Stiles woke up with a jerk, his eyes wide and a warmth covering his eyes. His eyes were glowing blue.  
His heart thumped loudly against his chest and sweat dripped from his head.  
"What's wrong?" Laura questioned. She was sitting in his rolling chair by his desk. It looked like she was watching him sleep.  
"Something's wrong." He said, his voice sounded too calm as if he was in a trance. He scooted off the bed and threw jeans, tennis shoes, a navy t-shirt and his red hoodie.   
"Come on, Little Red, spill." Laura teased, but still remained a serious voice. She followed him out of his room as he snuck down the stairs, grabbed his keys and quickly left. Laura got in the passenger seat and looked at him oddly.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then how do you know where you are going?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you know anything?"  
"I know that there is something wrong."  
Laura rolled her eyes and just sighed, watching as the trees whisped by faster and faster. The speed limit was only thirty five on this road.  
"Stiles, your going way too fast." She said, fear visible in her voice. Stiles may not be human anymore, but he still didn't have her werewolf reflexes she used to have. Humans driving tended to make her uncomfortable, even though she was already dead. Ever sense she died, she watched over a lot of people. Stiles was one of them, mainly because he was the one that cared enough to find her body and that she saw his spark before anyone else did.  
"Stiles?" She questioned, but he only drove faster. She was thankful there weren't any cop cars around.  
Finally, he started to slow down as he pulled into the lot of the cemetary. As a young wolf, cemetaries always seemed to freak her out. Now that shes dead, she noticed that cemetaries are only creepy because theres no energy. Practically no spirits come to the cemetary, unless its there funeral.   
But there was one, and he looked downright terrifying.  
"Stiles, we should go!" She screamed a little too loudly, but Stiles ignored her as if he didn't hear her. He jumped out of the jeep and started heading right for the spirit in black.  
She hesitantly followed Stiles through the cemetary. Once she looked at the dark spirit, it smiled then vanished. She shuddered, then kept following Stiles. He was kneeling down by another figure.  
"Kirsten? Kirsten! Oh gosh...come on, wake up!" He was shaking her and he looked like he was about to cry. She was alive, but she looked deathly pale.  
She watched as Stiles closed his eyes and his veins in his arm turned black. His groans of pain turned into screams before he finally stopped, sweating and panting.   
"How the fuck...does she live with that?" He questioned, mainly to himself. He kept shaking her until she finally woke up.  
"St-Stiles?"  
He let out a sigh of relief, "What happened?"   
She looked around, then immediately began to cover herself up in embarrassment. Laura wanted to give her jacket. It sucked being a ghost.  
Instead, she watched as Stiles quickly took off his red jacket and covered her. She gave a sad, embarrassed smile and looked away.  
"What happened, Kirsten?" He repeated.  
"I was visiting my dad when the necromancer attacked me." She said, looking directly at Laura then quickly away.  
Laura's eyes widened. She never actually met Kirsten, so it was weird seeing that she could see her too.  
"Come on, let's go." Stiles said, helping her up. She wiped a tear from her face and said, "But what about the body?"  
He thought for a moment before finally saying, "Leave it, it will look like an animal attack."   
She just nodded then followed him. It was then Laura realized that the only car that was here was Stiles' jeep.  
"How did you get here?" Laura asked.  
"I walked."  
"At night?"   
She didn't respond, but Stiles just helped her in the passenger seat. Laura got in the back and watched as Stiles out of the parking lot.  
Stiles pulled up at Kirsten's house, watching her walk to her door. His red jacket looked long enough for her as a dress.  
He walked her safely get in then drove off. Laura appeared in the passenger seat.  
"You like her." Laura asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
"Yeah...I think." He said, unsure of his feelings. He could admit she was terrifying, but she was adorable at the same time. He liked her, but she was such a...mystery.  
He liked it. He thinks.  
They were silent the rest of the drive. When Stiles got home, he saw his dad sitting on the living room couch.  
"Where did you go?" He questioned, looking at his son with concern in his eyes.  
Stiles sighed and sat next to him. He told him about the feeling he had that something was wrong and that Kirsten was attacked and nearly raped - or possibly raped, sense he didn't ask - and that there is a body in the cemetary that looks like an animal attack.  
His father just rubbed his head and groaned, told him to get some sleep and that he'll take care of it. Stiles sighed then made his way to his room and once again, fell asleep.  
BEACON HILLS CEMETARY  
It was dark. Dirty. There was no air. She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be alive at this point.  
She wasn't sure how she ended up here in this small space. He raised her hand's, feeling weak but fighting through it, but hit something hard. Something wooden.  
She clawed at it, finding it odd how it broke so easily, and watched as something just filled in the small space. Dirt.   
She dug at the wooden box more, making the hole bigger. She was holding her breath to prevent the dirt entering her lungs as she clawed her way out, dug her way up to the surface.  
At least, she hoped this way was up.  
Above her, where her arms dug, she felt a sense of cold, misty air hit her hand. She raised her other hand, feeling the same before she let her hands awkwardly grip the dirt surface and pull her body up. Her dirty face soon met the misty air and she crawled her way out of the hole. When she was done, she slowly stood up, almost forgetting how to walk, and gripped the headstone to pull herself up.  
Her headstone.  
She swallowed the fear in her throat and looked around her. Her surroundings were familiar, but she wasn't sure.   
She took a few baby steps forward, then more until she felt confident enough to walk without support. She could hear someone or something approaching, and quickly wandered into the forest. She could hear twigs snap underneath her as she tried to think where she was going.  
Names and faces appeared in her mind, but she couldn't quite connect the dots.   
But she could connect one face to one name.  
John Stillinski.

She walked for what felt like hours until she reached the surburban neighborhood. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was wearing a torn up white dress that was too big for her and covered in dirt. She probably looked like a ghost to the kids, but she was glad that no one seemed to be out. So she kept walking.  
When she got to the familiar house, she tried to door only to find it locked. She checked under the flower pot by the doorstep where they have always kept the spare key and smiled at the tiny object before opening the door. She walked in.   
She spent a few minutes trying to find if anyone was home, only to find that no one was. She noticed the house looked different. Sad. Empty.  
She slowly took the stairs and made her way to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower only to find that she couldn't find any of her clothes. Where have they put her clothes?   
After endless searching, she ended up walking into her room and taking a light grey t-shirt, boxers and red plaid pajama pants were comfortable anyway. She spent the rest of the day watching TV, facinated with the new shows.  
STILES' JEEP  
Stiles was on his way home from school, thinking about Kirsten and Peter.  
He didn't try to get Kirsten to talk, and was actually surprised that she ended up opening up. She was glad to say that the necromancer did not infact rape her, but was about to. She killed him in self defense before blacking out from an energy overdose or hitting her head, or both. She wasn't sure.  
Then, after practice he had found Peter. He was making sure they were still on for tonight, and Stiles wanted to badly say 'hell no', but decided against it. He had to give the guy a chance, afterall.  
It was until he got to his house that things got weird.  
His dad's crusor wasn't in the driveway, and he was certain he didn't leave the TV on. Plus, when he entered the house, the door was unlocked.  
Then he saw her.  
He shut the door, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he watched her sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and laughing at something on the tv.   
Her laugh was beautiful. It sounded like how she used to laugh before she got sick.  
"Mom?"  
She practically jumped off the couch from fear. Her eyes were wide and she looked at Stiles oddly, "Meoneim." She said, her voice full of shock. "You...grew up...and I..."  
"Died." Stiles finished for her. He was afraid to take a step closer.  
Then he remembered the Necromancer attacking Kirsten. Kirsten's father's grave was right next to his mom's. She collapsed on his mom's grave.  
She took his power, and now his mom is alive.  
"It's really you." Stiles said, finally taking a step closer. His mother stood up and pulled him into a hug, tears running down her face.  
"Holy fuck." Laura said, popping up from behind Stiles.  
"Laura? You've grown up sense I last saw you." His mom smiled at her.   
He never was told she was a medium, so he assumed it was because she, I don't know, came back from the freaking dead.  
"And you....are alive." Was all Laura could say. She looked geniunly shocked and...jealous.  
Stiles felt bad, but he still didn't know how this whole necromancy stuff went. She could eat brains for all he knew.  
He took a step back.  
"Where's your father?"  
"Which one?" Stiles said immediately without thinking. He cleared his throat, "I mean uh, he's working."  
Claudia frowned, "You know, don't you?"  
"That I have three biological dads and a mother thats back from the dead? Yeah, this is definitely something new, and a pretty damn fucked up family."  
"Language, Meoneim."  
"Meoneim? That's your name?" Laura giggled. At any time, Stiles' mouth would hang open at the fact that Laura just giggled, but he couldn't. His mom was alive.  
His mom was freaking alive.  
Wow, no one seems to be able to stay dead in this town.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know they put the spell on me."  
Stiles shrugged. He probably wouldn't have gotten his problem-solving skills from his dad, his sarcasm from coach, and his...well, he doesn't know what he got from Peter, but he doesn't know if he wants anything. "I...it's..." He sighed, "It's whatever. Lets just not talk about it."  
His mom bit her lip, "How long has it been?"  
"Eight years." Stiles said, he slowly sat down on the couch. His mother sat next to him.  
"What do we tell your father?"  
"The truth." Stiles said. He saw his mother's eyes widen. "He knows about the supernatural...mom."  
"Oh. He does?"  
"You remember Scott?"  
She smiled, "Of corse I do. How is he?"  
"Well, he got bitten and he's a werewolf. A true alpha, actually."   
Her eyes sparkled, "Oh my. A true alpha?"  
Stiles smiled, "Yup." He said, exaggerating the 'p' at the end.  
"And John found out soon after?"  
"Well, technically he found out after we sacrificed ourselves to save him, Melissa and Chris Argent."  
Her eyes widened. "Argent?"  
"Oh yeah, but he's good. I mean, they came to terms with the fact that not every supernatural is evil. They help us."  
She relaxed. "That's good."  
"Yeah..." He trailed off, "My witch and medium abilities just awoken less than a week ago."  
"And not your werewolf ability? Even as Scott as a true alpha?"  
He shrugged, "I liked being the human in the pack."  
She frowned, "Oh."  
He scratched the back of his neck. "I think I should call dad."  
"What should we say? I mean, for the rest of the town." She bit her lip.  
"I don't know. Witness Protection Program? Held hostage and they faked your death?"  
"That seems a little over board, don't you think?"  
"You got a better idea?"  
She thought for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Witness Protection sounds better."  
Stiles smirked then called his dad. He told him that there was an emergency at the house that he can't talk about over the phone, then hung up and waited.

When John got home, Stiles thought he was about to have a heart attack. Stiles had explained that Kirsten must have accidentally brought her back to life, and that no, he doesn't understand any of the necromancy rules and that no, he doesn't know if his mom will suddenly have a craving for brains.  
What sucked his that his mom didn't know either, and the only necromancer that probably knew is dead. He may be able to see spirits, but he was pretty sure even as a spirit the bastard wouldn't talk. Besides, with Laura holding her alpha status still as a spirit, who knows what he could do.  
It also wasn't fair that if a ghost was getting annoyed of you, they can just 'poof' out of thin air and be gone.  
Stiles had spent the rest of his day with his mom, and John said he was 'taking care' of the situation. He agreed on the Witness Protection program idea, but was unsure of what next. The media, however, was glad they caught the story and was planning on plastering it on the front page. This way, the town wouldn't have a heart attack when seeing Claudia and thinking they've seen a ghost.  
When the clock striked eight at night, it was then Stiles realized that he had to go 'celebrate' with Peter and Malia. He almost took a rain check, but his mom insisted.  
He knew she probably still loved him, and probably wanted to see his son have a relationship with all three of his fathers too.  
So, the night went on and they ended up going out to eat. It wasn't as bad as Stiles expected, only Peter was creepier when he was nice.  
Still, it went fairly well and after the dinner, he immediately went back home and spent the rest of his day with his mom, falling asleep in her arms on the couch just like old times.  
Tomorrow, though, he was going to have to figure out what - if any, but there was always one - catch when it came to bringing the dead back to life. He was also going to have to go to a pack training session to prepare everyone in case they get attacked, like Kirsten did with the necromancer. Deaton agreed to help him and Kirsten with their abilities, and Claudia did too, even though she is unsure if she still had any abilities left.   
He was also going to have to figure out how to bring down these hunter family's killing supernaturals, especially innocent supernaturals, or hunting them down with were-bears because that was just downright terrifying.  
He also knew that the fight to take down this deadpool might mean he needs the bite. Now he knows that he will definitely survive the bite, he just had to first see if the pain of losing control every full moon was worth it.  
But, his friends were worth it.  
And he wasn't the human in the pack anymore. Things changed.


End file.
